Afterthoughts: Zero Requiem
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: As you might have guessed from the title, this is a series of one shots from the point of view of different characters about Lelouch after the Zero Requiem. Each chapter is a stand alone so you can read any character that you like. (It gets better in the later chapters) Chapter 22: Some memories never fade.
1. Suzaku Kururugi

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes:**** My first fic in Code Geass. To be truthful I am writing this for my own satisfaction. But I would appreciate it if I get feedback and suggestions on how to improve. Since I am relatively new to this fandom the characterizations might not be too much consistent. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Suzaku Kururugi **

I see now Lelouch.

We were never meant to be heroes.

We were not to save the world from tragedy and sadness by becoming their light.

No.

We were always meant to be antiheroes

Saving the world from ourselves as the people cheered our demise.

Even as Zero and Knight of the Rounds

We were always Villians

You, to the Britannian Empire

Me, to the Japanese people.

No matter what we did, we always ended up being the villains

But maybe...

Maybe it is alright to be an anti hero

As long as the world can have the peace it desires,

As long as Euphie's and Nunally's dream can be fulfilled

I am ready to be the antihero

After all, a hero cannot be created without a villain.

**Author Notes: Yes its going to be a series of one shot kind of stories. Please give suggestions.**


	2. Shinichiro Tamaki

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes:****Second chapter! Normally people do his character last or don't do it at all but I felt like doing his first. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**CheapSk33t:****Thank you for the review! I hope you continue reading this fic and enjoy it. Thank you! **

**Chapter 2: Shinichiro Tamaki**

You were my best buddy.

The one who actually understood my dreams and hopes.

At first I might've been a little- OK maybe a lot skeptical about you but I soon started to believe you as you performed miracles after miracles.

We were not a resistance team.

We were Allies of Justice.

Our top priority was to give hope to the other Japanese people.

We had never even considered trying to defeat Britannia.

But you came along and changed everything.

Not only we actually thought about it but also felt that we could actually do it.

Even after you become the Emperor, I was sure that you had something up your sleeve.

Some miracle.

Cause it was always like that.

You always performed a miracle when everyone least expects it.

I wanted to hate you when you sentenced us for execution.

But I still couldn't bring myself hate you.

I trusted you.

And my theory proved to be correct.

You produced another miracle.

You managed to unite Japan and Britannia under a common area.

Your death.

But I felt no happiness in it.

Because you were my buddy, Zero.

**Author Notes: ****And done! Review if you can!**


	3. CC

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes:**** Thank you for the support and reviews! This is from one of the important characters in Code Geass whose personality is very hard to capture. **

**Katkatw1luv:**** Thank you! It is confusing in the beginning. I will try to remedy that. Glad you liked it.**

**Kairu Kagemori:**** I am trying to balance out the less important characters and the primary characters of the series actually. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KK:**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3: CC**

Geass. The power if the kings.

You said it was like a wish.

Then why aren't you alive?

Didn't you promise to be my warlock?

True, that the world you envisioned is slowly taking shape but you are not here to see it, to enjoy it

You are just an arrogant child.

You always were.

But that was all you were, a child.

A child too young to die.

All you wanted was a little bit of happiness

You had, once, a long time ago, declared that you would walk the path of carnage.

That was not really true was it?

You did walk in the path of blood but not willingly.

_Never willingly. _

You might have hated the world for what they did to you but...

But you sacrificed yourself for it in the end.

And that's why, Lelouch vi Britannia, I promise you that I will go on living- not existing but living- without passing my immortality to anyone else.

This is the least I can do for you.

**Author Notes:**** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Nina Einstein

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes: Thank you for the great reviews! I appreciate the response I have received from everyone. I hope all the other chapters are up to your satisfaction.**

******Terlander: **Aw thanks though I dont think I was able to capture it so perfectly. Thank you for the encouragement.

**Kairu Kagemo:**** Hope this is fast enough for you. Thank you for your review!**

**Anon: Thank you for reading this. I too believed it but it was hard to accept it. That was one of the main reasons I wrote this fic. And I made the chapters knowingly short since I just came into this fandom and need more time. Thank you for the review!**

**CyberP: I am glad that this touched your heart. I hope you continue reading this. And I too feel better thinking that the people Lelouch care about knew the truth. Thank you for the review!**

**KK: She sure is interesting but also very hard to write. Thank you for the review!**

**Chapter 4: Nina Einstein **

I will never forgive you.

Not after what you had done to Princess Euphemia.

You not only killed Princess Euphemia but also made her out to be the villain. They called her Massacre Princess even though she was the most loving and caring person I have ever met.

You did not only destroy my heart but also your best friend's, Suzaku Kururugi's heart.

Despite all that...

You are still the boy in the Student Council who everyone always looked up to.

You were the Vice President of the student council

My schoolmate.

The only reason I helped you is you promised to create the world that Princess Euphemia had wished for.

I might never be able to forgive you. Not for as long as I live.

The only reason I trusted you is because...

You sincerely regretted Princess Euphemia death.

I know because the same thing that flashed on your face when I mentioned her name was the same thing I see on my face everyday.

**Author Notes: She is one of the most hated characters in Code Geass but she did like Euphemia. Thank you for the positive reviews! It does encourage me.**


	5. Nunally vi Britannia

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes:****I actually crossed 10 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Kairu Kagemori:****Thank you!**

**KK:****I don't hate her actually. She is just too… different than others. Thank you for the review!**

**Kingrichard360:****That's what I believe she was doing in the last scene of the last episode. Talking with Lelouch like she used to talk with Marianne.**

**Chapter 4: Nunally vi Britannia/ Nunally Lamperouge**

Big brother. Why?

I did not want anything else. I would rather be with you at the Ashford Academy than be an Empress without you.

I am sorry.

Sorry to have doubted you.

Sorry to have betrayed you.

I don't know how could I have questioned all the times you said you loved me.

I would do anything to get you back.

I am even ready to give up my sight.

But please, please come back.

But that's not possible is it?

So, I promise to look after the world you left behind.

While I do blame the world for what has happened to you I will try my best to keep it at peace.

I will never let your sacrifice go in vain.

You died for a peaceful world and peaceful world it shall be.

**Author Notes:****I hate Nunally. She was his sister and she knew how much he loved her and yet she doubted him and ultimately betrayed him without questioning the reason for his actions. **


	6. Cecile Croomy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass**

**Author Notes:**** I hope this is fine. Since she didn't know Lelouch personally there is not much she can say.**

**Guest: Awww. Thanks for the review!**

**KK: Maybe but even if zero did kill her sister Euphie did meet both of them at Ashford before that. So didn't Nunally even pause to think that maybe there might be a reason? Cause when you love someone you will give them the benefit of doubt. And even Suzaku was siding with Lelouch and Nunally knew that Suzaku loved Euphie. But she did have the potential to be a strong character.**

**Chapter 6: Cecile Croomy**

Justice.

Such a small word with infinite no. of meanings.

The only thing I ask is,_'Where is justice?'_

I hoped that justice would be delivered to all the people fighting out their for their dreams but I didn't think that it would be delivered in such a tragic way.

Where is justice in this case?

Where was justice when two _18 year old boys_ were out fighting for the world?

Where was justice when the world was against them?

_They were 18._

They were supposed to be studying, partying, enjoying with their friends and wondering about what they could do with their futures.

They were not supposed to be in the middle of the war.

_They were 18._

They had dreams and hopes.

And maybe that's why one is still carrying the burden of the world on his shoulder, dead to the world and other had to be killed by his closest friend.

After all, only the good die young.

**Author Notes:**** Another minor used character.**


	7. Kallen Kouzuki

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes:**** Next chapter! Ace of Black Knights, Kallen. To be truthful she isn't my favorite character only because I thought she could have a more deeper character if they reduced her fan service scenes. But she does have extremely realistic reactions. **

**Kairu Kagemori:**** thank you for the review!**

**Terlander:**** Thank you for the review!**

**Fai's smile:**** Thank you for the review!**

**kingrichard360:**** But she did declare him her enemy before he used his geass on her. She should've trusted him a bit more. After all he was her brother who had taken care of her for all these years. Thanks for the review!**

**KK:**** I too like Cecile. Yep, lets leave it at that.**

**maesde:**** I decided to do Kallen's but I am not really satisfied. I dont think I did her character justice.**

**Chapter 7: Kallen Statfield/ Kallen Kouzuki**

Life is unfair.

Japan might've got its freedom but at a very high cost.

For me at least.

I lost not only Naoto but you too in the fight for freedom.

When I had lost Naoto I vowed not to let anyone I love die ever again. Not if I can help it.

That's why, I might never forgive myself for not standing by you.

Maybe if I had been less impulsive and more trusting you would still be here by our- by my- side.

I should have never believed in those words you had spoken just to chase me away from you.

How stupid was I?

Mom used to always tell me that I reacted too quickly and believed all negative things too easily. I never thought I would have to suffer so badly because of it.

And now you are dead and gone.

Maybe if you had died a year ago I might have been of a different opinion.

I would have not minded so much since you had hidden your identity from me.

If I had the same childish attitude now, I would be angry at you for leaving me and would most probably be depressed.

But I have grown up since then.

I realized how childish and impulsive I was. I decided to change for the better.

So I will move on.

Not only for myself but also for you.

You created a peaceful world for us and I don't think you would want us moping around

Of course I will never be able to forgive you- or Suzaku- for hiding it from us- _from me-_ but I will live my life to its fullest. Without regrets.

You deserve that much at the very least.

As your Queen I failed to protect you from yourself so the least I can do is to protect the world you left behind.

**Author Notes:**** I am not satisfied. Not at all. But it might be because I tried writing her when I still don't have a proper insight to her character. Just to be clear I don't actually support LelouchXKallen. But I do love her very realistic reactions.**


	8. Lloyd Asplund

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**A/N:**** Maybe in an ideal world all 3 of the girls would have been perfect in their own ways. But in the CG world I dont think anyone could be with him. He was broken from inside. C.C might have been the closest one of all to him. I think that he cared about each and everyone of them in his own way (Kallen: He pushed her away so she wouldnt get shot. C.C: I will be your warlock. Shirley: Destroyed the Code geass order.)**

**Maesde:**** Thanks for the review! I am glad that it wasnt that bad. She might never forgive herself but she does move on. Thats all I can say.**

**KK:**** Thanks for the review! I like the fact that she is able to accept ehat Lelouch had done and did not blame him after the Requiem. He DID care about her a lot.**

**kingrichard360:**** Thanks for the review! And thanks for being rational. There are many fans of different ships that start a fuss if anyone says that they dont support that particular ship. I personally prefer Shirley or C.C. I see Kallen more as a very close friends who puts some sense in his head when he does something stupid.**

**Lord Joyde:**** Thanks for the review! Here is Lloyd!**

**Gur40goku:**** Thanks for the review! Am glad that you think so. I was worried that it wasn't true to her character but at least it wasnt so bad.**

**Chapter 8: Lloyd Asplund**

My, my, my it has been a long two years.

My Lancelot has been destroyed.

But alas, I have no motivation to recreate it despite it being my best work.

Afterall, what is the use of a machine without a devicer?

Suzaku Kururugi.

The most compatible pilot with my dear Lancelot.

As Zero, he truly is wasting his talents.

But since the war is over and things are beginning to settle down, there is no real need of combative knightmares right?

That was what you strive for after all.

A more peaceful world where conflicts can be settled with diplomatic talks and truces rather then weapons and war.

You did this all for your sister.

Being a sociopath I have never understood the reason behind doing things for others satisfaction.

After all, what is the use of the world if you are unable to enjoy it yourself?

You might have thought that you created a world of peace for your sister but I don't think that is what she needs. What she actually needs is her brother by her side.

Being a person without a heart does have its benefits. I notice much more than an average person who is ruled by his emotions.

Well, there is no use of me in a world like this.

I am a scientist and an expert in creating knightmare frames.

Now I can retire and do something a sociopath like me wouldn't have ever thought of doing.

Taking care of my dear Kururugi.

It is less of an emotional gesture and more like a tribute to a fantastic pilot.

**A/N:**** I love Llyod! He is amsuing and notices much more than he lets on too! But that makes his character hard to capture. Forgive any OOCness. Any requests?**


	9. Kaguya Sumeragi

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**A/N:**** Lloyds chapter was OOC. Hopefully this is a bit better.**

**maesde:** No it's fine. I understand what u meant. Lloyd is awesome! Thanks for the review!

**MadRaving:** He was always one of my favorite characters in the series too! He had an unique point of view of the world and I think he is he best to be with Suzaku after Lelouchs death. I will do one of your suggestions next. Thanks for the review!

**madking97:** I based Tamaki's chapter on his reaction to Lelouch's death. I will do Cornelia next maybe. Thanks for the review.

**Fai's smile:** Heres Kaguya! Thanks for the review!

**KK:** It was a OOC chapter but thats what I get for trying to update at 5 in the morning XP  
Btw I loved your review and agree with everything you said. Hope this chapter is more in character. Thanks for the awesome review!

**Terlander:** I will surely do Tohdoh after the next chapter. Next one will most probably Cornelia (since too many people requested her) and then Tohdoh. Thanks for the review!

**Lord Joyde:** Milly will come up soon. After 2 chapters most probably. Thanks for the review.

**Guest:** Yeah it is OOC. I apologize for that. But I couldn't get Lloyds character. Anyways I hope his will satisfy you. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 9: Kaguya Sumeragi**

Master Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia.

At times I think to myself,'_How could have I not realized?'_

I might have supported you if I had been there when they confronted you.

Because I knew.

I knew that Lelouch vi Britannia would never think of anyone as his pawn.

Especially since he was used as a pawn himself a long time back.

They said that Zero- _that you_- were a very complicated person.

But I disagree.

Black and white, that's what you were.

Your goal was clear from the start. To destroy Britannia.

The interference of people, death of the innocents and the burdens of the past that you carried was what made you look complex.

Friends are like family. After all, family isn't always blood.

You and Suzaku were always friends.

Then why did you fight each other? Friendship doesn't work that way.

In the end, friends are the ones who share your burdens. That is what happened right?

You and Suzaku, whose hands were covered with blood, knew that you wouldn't be forgiven anyway. So you decided to take the burden on your shoulders and then gave it to Suzaku with your death.

I am happy to say that I was able to see the real Lelouch vi Britannia.

The Lelouch vi Britannia who used to smile bravely no matter what happened, the Lelouch vi Britannia who thought the world of his sister and the Lelouch vi Britannia who was more like his hidden self than the one he displayed.

_(And I wonder, how could I've not realized what was happening when you imprisoned Nunally, you sister)_

I'm sorry I didn't defend you when you needed it the most.

I chose my duty over my heart.

Thank you for the sacrifice you made.

And I might not have been married to you but in my heart

I will always be your lady.

**A/N:**** A bit longer this time. I love Kaguya. Next up is Cornelia!**


	10. Cornelia Li Britannia

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass**

**A/N:**** Here is the next chapter. And no, I am not entirely satisfie with it since I wrote it within 10 minutes and it doesn't feel organized. So sorry if it is OOC. And thanks for the favs and follows though I would love it if you would be able to review too! Thanks!**

**Fai's smile:**** Thanks for the review!**

**KK:**** I love Kaguya's spunk. And I would surely do Schneizel but not for the next few chapters maybe. And since he is under the effect of geass its a bit more I o have a plan for it... Not revealing though. But he is VERY cunning too. Like Lelouch. As usual your review was amazing to read! Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 10: Cornelia Li Britannia**

Vengeance.

Many people believe in the phrase that vengeance is sweet.

But it isn't.

It is one of the life's greater motivators other than fear.

It fills ones heart with bitterness and forces people to dwell in the past rather than walk forward towards the future.

Yet both of us fell prey to it.

Knowing that vengeance was a path that will only lead to destruction: of ourselves and everything dear to us, we still walked it.

You, for avenging the death of a mother and the stolen future of a sister.

Me, for the death of my beloved sister.

Until now I still wonder, Did Euphie know your identity?

As much as I don't want to believe it I think she knew.

And that only made it all the worse.

My title 'The Goddess of War' is of no use if I couldn't even save the innocent civilians of Pendragon from destruction.

As much as I regret unable to save my dear sister from her death I equally- if not more so- regret the death of all the residents of Pendragon.

After all Euphie would never would have wanted anyone to die.

Which is ironic from some wrongfully titled as 'Princess Massacre'

All she wanted was to help the people regardless of their race and ethnic background.

She was naive and yet she could see what all of us couldn't.

She saw _peace._

She was tainted by the power of Geass. The power that you used on her.

To avenge her I destroyed the Order of Geass with your help.

That still didn't extinguish the anger in my heart; directed towards you and -as irrational as it sounds- others for believing that sweet and gentle Euphie could do something like this.

But now that her name has been forgotten in the heat of the blood spilled by the Demon Emperor I feel more at rest than before.

I can never forgive you for killing her, for killing my sister but I can never claim that I cannot relate with you on other levels.

And just because of that I promise to take care of Nunally until the very end.

We both have lost someone very precious to us; someone who cannot be replaced.

And despite that I am alone.

But, in the end, I am a Warrior.

And warriors must always bear their pain silently.

Even if tears them apart inside out to do that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and sorry if it is OOC. Please continue to support this story and review if you can!**


	11. Kyoshiro Tohdoh

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes:**** I am really not satisfied with this. I feel like this is even more OOC than Llyod. Sorry. **

**Scarease:**** Thanks for the review!**

**Tenwings:**** thanks for the review~!**

**Terlander:**** Unfortunately this is far for good. Thanks for the review!**

**KK:**** True... Cornelia did truly care about Lelouch until he killed Euphie. Amazing review. Thanks!~**

**Guest:**** Sorry for the extreme OOC-ness. Thanks for the review!**

**Maesde:**** Guilford is there but I couldn't find a place to fit him. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 11: Kyoshiro Tohdoh**

You were never the Hero we wanted.

You were the Hero we needed.

You were a brilliant strategist.

An even more brilliant manipulator.

But the thing you were truly best at was acting.

Making the Black Knights believe that you were the enemy that had to be vanquished not only to free Japan but also the world.

You were also very good at hiding secrets.

It wasn't until the Zero appeared on the horizon that we all understood.

Especially since the almost superhuman strength could belong to only one person.

Suzaku Kururugi.

Who was supposed to be dead.

Although the Suzaku I knew- the passionate young student of mine- had died the day he left behind all his ideals to fulfill his goals.

Seeing him slay you was a shock.

Lelouch vi Britannia should not have been defeated so easily.

I vaguely remember mentions of the Britannian Royalty being held as hostages when I had been a Japanese Colonel.

A hazy image of my student, a black haired boy and a small girl on a wheelchair laughing together.

I wanted to voice my doubts.

It was Kallen's words that stopped me.

It is Zero.

And that is right.

Because Zero isn't a person, he is a symbol to all the nations of the world.

Even if no one understood what happened its enough that we know about your sacrifice.

It must be a shame to warriors everywhere that where as they could only speak about giving themselves up for their country, two 18- year old boys sacrificed everything they loved for the world.

In the end it doesn't matter who you are.

What matters is the deeds you performed.

So I swear on my Japanese honor to do everything in my power to uphold the peace so that the sacrifice made by you - and Suzaku- doesn't go in vain.

You both were True Warriors.

After all, true warriors are those who protect the defenseless and above all the future of humanity.

**A/N: Not satisfied. Review!**


	12. Milly Ashford

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes: Here is Milly Ashford. Hers is more like a monologue that does not include much about much actually. But I hope you are satisfied. I think the Student Council Members were like family for Lelouch. Enjoy!**

**Scarease: Thanks for the review!**

**Terlander: I am glad you liked the viewpoint of Tohdoh. Thanks for the review!**

**Zoderak19197: Actually I was planning to do the idea you suggested though at the very end. It is completely probable so expect it at the end of the story. :) Thanks for the review!**

**KK: I agree with everything you said. I am glad you agree with the viewpoint of Tohdoh. Here is Milly. A surprisingly large number of people requested her. Rivalz too will be coming up soon. Actually I did think of someone who would ask 'What if'. Lets see how that goes. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 12: Milly Ashford**

Things are never what they seem to be.

That does not only apply to things but people as well.

Everyone wears masks. Some wear the masks of kindness, of forgiveness while others wear those of anger and sadness.

Which one did you wear?

Was it that of a adoring brother to Rolo, the vice-president of the student council or something else entirely?

That is a question I keep asking myself whenever the fireworks go off in the sky above me.

You promised to set off fireworks with everyone one day. It was just one among your many broken promises.

I might've thought you as a cold hearted bastard like the rest of the world if I hadn't spend the time with you.

Maybe all those times you smiled, laughed and enjoyed with the Student Council was all an act. At least that's what everyone else would believe.

But I and Rivalz know that it isn't true.

If you hadn't cared about us you wouldn't have called Rivalz to tell us that you wouldn't be able to keep your promise.

You wouldn't have cared about Ashford.

You are great at masking your true feelings but its takes a person like me to understand that all those times you spent with the Student Council and all the laughter you shared with us was never an act.

No one can be that great of an actor.

And I am sure that if Shirley was alive she would have believed in you no matter what.

Suzaku supported you too.

Maybe the becoming the Emperor was your greatest achievement but in the end it isn't the big things that we remember but it's the small things that matter the most.

It's good to have a poker face but smiles and laughter are important too.

Despite whatever happened I hope you are still alive.

If you are alive I hope you know that Ashford will always be your home and your friends-whatever is left of us anyways- your family.

After all family isn't always blood.

Its about the people who love you and would do anything to see you smile without asking anything in return.

That's the least I can assure you of.

The world has changed. For better or for worse, I have yet to decide.

**A/N: And its over. Who do you want next? Please read and review! Suggestions are very welcome.**


	13. Kaname Ohgi

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass!**

**A/N:**** 50 reviews! Thank you whoever reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story. Its much appreciated. And since i reached 50 reviews two questions:**

**a) Which was your fav chapter up until now?**

**b) Heart touching line in this fanfic?**

**c) Who do you want me to do next?**

**kingrichard360:**** I completely understand what you mean. Milly was normal and that's what makes her even more extraordinary. (Check out my story 'Friends are like family') I don't really like Ohgi so this might be a bit biased... XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**scarease:**** He will be coming up within a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

**KK:**** Yeah, she would have been there when Lelouch and Nunally was bought in. Actually according to her and Rivalz character poem they hope that Lelouch is out there somewhere alive. Check out their character poem. Thanks for the review!**

**Milly Ashford:**** Yep, I was referring to their poem actually. Thanks for the review!**

**1000 cherry blossoms:**** How could they regain their memory? I don't think Jeremiah would use the 'Geass Canceler' on them so there is no way for them to regain their memories (though I wished they did) I don't like Ohgi so this piece might be a bit biased.**

**Chapter 13: Kaname Ohgi**

You were our leader.

We followed you.

Despite the doubts everyone had I was ready to follow you to fulfill Naoto's dream.

I defended you from everyone as much as I could.

You were our Messiah.

But that illusion soon shattered.

I always knew that there would be bloodshed but never to this extent.

Even then, I convinced myself that what I was doing was for the right cause.

I put aside my suspicions even though I knew you were a Britannian.

Chigusa... Villeta was one reason I started to doubt you. She told me about the existence of Geass and I began to wonder whether you used it on us and that was the reason we followed you.

I seemed to be the most probable explanation. So we turned on you.

I didn't want you to lead the Black knights to victory on the expense of others blood.

We were ready to kill you once and for all.

I hated you- I was angry with you.

But most of all I was disappointed.

Disappointed that you weren't our savior.

I hoped that you would perish when we fought alongside Schenizel.

In any another time it would have been unbelievable for Britannian Royalty and the Black Knights to work together but we both had a common goal.

Your destruction.

I was sure that you had to be defeated. I hoped that you burnt in hell after you die for all the deaths you caused, all the hopes you shattered.

I felt hopeless when we were defeated.

I wished that there would be someone for you to die. For everything you had done to hurt others.

But in the end it wasn't really necessary

Zero, the symbol of hope, was the one that ended your life.

It is easy to differentiate between you and Zero.

You, the cold hearted Lelouch vi Britannia.

Zero, the symbol of hope for all nations.

But you were Zero.

When you died for peace, everyone who knew your identity, stopped hating you.

We don't know who Zero currently is but we do know that you must've planned for it.

There is no way you would fall so easily otherwise.

The hatred in my heart towards you has completely died down.

But... I will never regret betraying you. Maybe you might've caused more death and destruction if you were still in charge of the Black Knights.

I had to be sure that no one was being controlled by your geass.

If you would've been truthful since the start it might've not come to this.

Despite everything, we accept you as Zero.

And as Zero you will forever continue filling our hearts with hope.

**A/N: Not my best work but oh well... Read and Review! Please answer the above question.**


	14. Jeremiah Gottwald

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass!**

**Author Notes:**** By popular demand, I present you: Jeremiah 'Orange' Gottwald! Btw I am thinking of making chapters for the dead characters too. No they wont be alive but there are in a limbo kind of place where they could observe everything. What do you think? Read and Review!**

**1000 Cherry Blossom:**** Oh well I didn't see that drama. Well, just ignore that mistake on my part and assume that this is just before Jeremiah restored their memories. It made me angr too at how easily they were able to be convinced to betray the man that led them to victory. Thanks for the review!**

**kingrichard360:**** I really hope that guy didn't become the prime minister. I would have preferred if Kaguya became one. Here is Jeremiah! Thanks for the review!**

**Terlander:**** I used the point you made in this chapter. You put it in a really beautiful way and I couldn't resist. The black knights couldn't even be called loyal. At least if it was an ally who had told them all this I wouldn't have minded that much but it was the enemy! Thanks for the review!**

**Fai's smile:**** I am glad that you like this story. Here is Jeremiah! Thanks for the review!**

**Mister Scamandros:**** Rakshata will be coming up soon. Thanks for the support and review!**

**KK:**** Ohgi was a good man who made horrible choices. That's all I can say. And Lelouch being as emo as he is would not blame them for the betrayal. Thanks for the review!**

**Kairu Kagemori:**** Glad you think like that. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest:**** That is the most irritating thing. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 14: Jeremiah Gottwald**

I was once a proud man.

Proud of myself, proud of my nation.

Even after I failed to protect Lady Marianne, I had retained that pride

I created the Pure Blood Faction with the thoughts that only the most noblest and purest of Britannians could be capable of protecting our nation.

What a great fool was I!

Now, years after Lady Marriane's death, I finally understood things that I had refused to acknowledge before.

It doesn't matter who we are or where we are from.

Some of us act all high and mighty but the fact is that we are all humans regardless of our blood, whether we like it or not.

Its the loyalty that one has that matters.

Suzaku Kururugi might have been an ele- a Japanese bu he also stood by you when you needed him the most and he will continue to stand as Zero for the world that needs him.

He trusted you despite everything that had occurred between both of you in the past unlike the Black Knights.

Zero was the man who had destroyed my future.

But that is the one thing that opened up my mind, that made me understand the world so I can never regret it.

If that hadn't happened to me, I might've been as closed minded as I was before.

For a very long time, after our first encounter I wanted revenge.

Even after I was turned into a human cyborg, I still itched for revenge.

It wasn't until I was told who you were that I calmed down a bit.

Of course, I still wanted to confirm it by myself but I was sure that if it was really you, Lelouch vi Britannia, then I would not hesitate to follow you to the depths of hell.

And then, Zero's enemy, Orange, turned into his most loyal ally.

I never thought that the Black Knights would betray you so easily after all you had done for them.

That too at the enemy's, at _Schenizel's_ words.

It goes against my principles and I can never forgive them for that.

I still followed you and my reward for that was the truth regarding what had happened to Lady Marriane.

I was shocked and disgusted by the lengths she had gone through just for a plan, including readily sacrificing her own children.

Bu at the same time it also gave me a sense of immense relief.

I would at last be able to forgive myself.

So, as an act of goodwill, I decided to take Anya under my care.

She is a sweet child who didn't deserve the punishment she had been forced to go through.

She is a great helper at my orange farm _(The irony)_

People often linked evil with you.

Little did they know that you walked the path of evil so they didn't have to.

I often think of the things that could've happened.

What if this all was not required?

What if you has turned out to be evil?

What if Lady Marriane had never died?

_(Would you still be alive?)_

There are a lot of 'What if's' I'll never know the answer to.

The only reason I agreed to let you die was that you would've anyway found a way to do so even if I didn't support you.

So the least I could do was to support you till the end.

Even if I would never agree with what you did.

Despite all odds, you turned out to be selfless.

You had all the right to be bitter, to turn to the path of evil but the people in your life kept you on the right tack.

The world might curse you but you will always be remembered by me as the greatest leader who was not afraid to die for his people.

**A/N:**** It's over! I hope that his character was captured properly. Since Jeremiah is so freaking loyal I think he would've been really, really angry at the betrayal of the Black Knights. Who next? Review!**


	15. Rivalz Cardemonte

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Author Notes: I was going to update tomorrow but I was overwhelmed by the reviews and decided to update today. I am very thankful to everyone who reviewed and am glad that this many people are enjoying this story. Thank you for all the support and encouragement and I hope you keep reviewing and supporting!**

**Bboy46: **I had to go back and read the question again to understand what you meant. I did not even notice it! Oh well... Ignore it. That is a great suggestion by the way. I will be sure to do it though it will come at nearly the end. Thanks for the amazing review!

**Lord Joyde: **Though I am sure that your stories are amazing I did not read your stories or quote any of your characters (What line are you talking about?) You have to wait a little for Euphemia since I want to first finish the living people and then move on to the dead ones. Thanks for the amazing review!

**Terlander: **I agree with all your views actually. You have really magnificent views. Gino will be coming up in a few chapters. Thanks for the amazing review!

**kwerli: **I will surely do that though you have to wait a bit. Thanks for the amazing review!

**maesde: **Thanks for the amazing review!

**kingrichard360: **I love Shirley! though many people don't and I have yet to understand why. Her's will be an interesting one to write. Xingke will be coming up soon! So watch out for it. Thanks for the amazing review!

**katkatw1luv:** Thanks for the amazing review!

**KK: **Actually it is true. His was the most surprising and unexpected one of all. Jeremiah's action might've befuddled nearly everyone who wasn't in the know. Only Lelouch, CC and later Suzaku knew why he supported Lelouch. I doubt if even Zero/ Lelouch told Kallen why Orange was suddenly supporting the Black Knights. As for your questions, the people near to Lelouch found out about his plan. And they are quite powerful ones too so they might've most probably helped Anya and Jeremiah to sneak out of the country and buy a farm in some remote place where no one probably recognized them. And people only hated Lelouch not his soldiers. Thanks for the amazing review!

**Fai's smile: **True that. I actually hadn't thought of Naoto since he was dead before the series even began but I will consider it. Thanks for the amazing review!

**HD-spartan: A**w I am glad that you felt that way. Welcome to the Code Geass Fandom! I myself am relatively new (discovered CG a few months back) and am a crazy fan. I hope you continue enjoying this story. Thanks for the amazing review!

**Chapter 15: Rivalz Cardemonte**

Is this what you wanted, Lelouch?

To take over the world and try to bend its will to your wish?

I still find it hard to believe that the boy- _my best friend_- who barely was able to run a few meters had conquered the world.

When you first came to the Ashford you were distant.

But you slowly started warming up to us and I actually thought that I could understand you.

Then you joined the Student Council and we began to hang out.

With only me and Kallen left on the Student Council its not an easy job to handle.

More so, since I am now the President.

This job is for you not me.

You were supposed to lead the student Council after Milly left, along with me and Shirley.

But now both of you are gone.

A long time ago, I had actually worshiped Zero for what he was doing. I thought of him as a defender of Justice.

I started to realize that things aren't so simple- _that the world isn't black and white-_ when Shirley's father was killed.

I started to hate him when you were assassinated by him.

I never understood why he had to kill you.

He could've just captured you.

True, you would be in a prison somewhere for everything you had done but at least you would still be alive.

I would've been able to visit you.

_I could've asked you if you cared._

Where had the light hearted days gone?

I never thought this many things would change within a year.

I too might have left for Britannia after the F.L.E.I.J.A blast but I was worried.

I didn't return because I wanted to make sure that you, Rolo, Suzaku and Kallen were fine.

I wanted to protect Milly and Nina.

While most of our friends were out fighting on either side of the war, I sat in the old Student Council Room missing the peace.

But what I now miss the most is the time before all this.

You, me, Madam Prez, Kallen, Shirley, Suzaku, Nina and even Rolo.

I would even do a repeat of all the ridiculous events if it means getting all of you back.

There was no one else in my life who I could call as my family.

I had no where to go, no one to return to.

It did hurt when you looked away as I called you.

But it also hurt when I saw the sword plunging into your chest and realized that it would be the last time I ever saw you alive and well.

Everything pointed to the fact that you never really cared about any of us.

You did not even attend Shirley's funeral.

Everyone said that you were a cold hearted who only wanted power.

But at the same time I refused to believe it.

I want to believe what you showed us- _the charming boy who loved all his friends_- rather than what others tell me about you.

I still hope that you are alive somewhere.

Maybe you will one day come back to Ashford.

That is one reason that I continue to stay at Ashford.

And, despite what the world says, I believe in you.

And, you will always be my best friend.

**A/N: I was originally going to do Rakshata but her character needs more depth so it will come up next. So until then... Review!**


	16. Rakshata Chawla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: I had real fun writing this chapter since I too am an Indian and I could actually input my own knowledge into this fic. Most of the Hindi quotations in this fic are from movies and I also wrote the English translation. Some words:**

_**Namaste= Hindi version of hello.**_

_**Dadi- Maa= Father's mother**_

_**Vishnu, Shiva...= Names of all hindu Gods.**_

_**Sadu- babas or tantriks= The people who can do black magic.**_

_**Mama/Mamu= Mother's brother.**_

**kwerli: **Thanks for the compliment. It isn't that hard actually. I just put myself in their position and think up something. Thanks!

**Lord Joyde:** It is similar but it is a magnificent line all by itself. I might steal it sometime XD Thanks for the review!

**Fai's smile: **Thanks for the review!

**HD- spartan:** For that I have to stop writing this fic XD. Thanks for the review!

**Terlander: **Awesome view, as always. He isn't used to his full potential in the anime. I feel so bad for him. Thanks for the review and compliment!

**KK: **Ughh! Fan service. If they removed that they would have had more time to deepen the character personalities. But that couldn't be possibly done. Actually his character poem says that he thinks Lelouch is still out there somewhere alive and he might return back to Ashford. I took it from there. Thanks for the amazing view and review!

**Chapter 16: Rakshata Chawla**

_Namaste._

My soul honors your soul.

I honor the light, love, truth, beauty and peace within you because it is also within me.

Maybe this is why I never used this word as a greeting anymore.

I don't believe in peace within one self.

No one is completely peaceful with them self unless they are just born.

In India, they believe in life after death.

They also believe that anyone can be reborn and the form you take in your next life depends on your deeds in this one.

Superstitious fools.

Maybe, I too would have grown up to be like them if I had been a pure blooded Indian.

I was lucky to have a half blooded mother who managed to instill some sense into me before she died.

I am a woman of science.

I never did believe in God.

_(Agar tum bhagwan se muh pherogi toh bhagwan tujhse muh pher lega_

_If you turn away from God, then God will turn away from you)_

Maybe it was due to the 30 million Gods that I was forced to pray to by my _Dadi-Maa._

_(Vishnu, Shiva, Brahma, Ganesha, Krishna, Rama, Om...)_

It was hard being a girl in a place like India.

Especially under the limited control of the Chinese Federation.

Even though the Chinese Federation had captured only a few cities, the panic was high among the Indians.

Due to the oppression by the ruling government, people began to turn to _sadu- babas_ or _tantriks_ to do some kind of magic to free them.

I was nearly married to a goat after the declaration of a _sadu_ that I was cursed and the only way to remove the curse was to marry an animal.

The only reason I was able to escape that fate was because of my mama, my mother's brother

He himself was a half Indian.

He managed to free me and took me out of the country.

To Colchester.

It was there that I was first introduced to the wonderful world of Science.

As I grew up, with Suresh _mamu,_ I was sent to attend the Imperial Colchester University.

I had been kept in an hostel and it wasn't until later I found out that_ Mamu_ had gone back to India.

When I finally managed to contact him, he told me that India was his mother land and he had to return back to help it regain its freedom.

He also informed me that he had kept some money in a bank account for me to start a life.

In a way, I could understand what he meant.

Despite everything that had happened to me in the past, I couldn't blame the nation for it.

And I had some good times there.

India was a beautiful and diverse country and soon after I left, the Chinese Federation had taken over the whole country.

The country didn't deserve to be crushed by them.

It was funny how I didn't have any kind of empathy for the people but was a strong patriot.

So, I decided to return.

Then, as they say, the past is past.

And now, here I am, after surviving the war between the biggest forces on Earth.

The Black Knights rebellion was the most interesting one I had been involved in.

I was delighted to find many skilled devicers for my babies.

And of course, working with Zero was even better.

You were straight forward in everything you did and never actually hesitated.

You were an enigma.

You must have seen the betrayal of the Black Knights coming in the light of everything you had done.

But I was more curious about your mysterious power.

These people pulled the gun on you without thinking about the future consequences.

_(Kiski majal jo chede dildair ko... gardish mein gher lete hai geedar bhi sher ko_

_Who dared to trouble this courageous man... in the sky even jackals can surround the lion)_

I abhor those kind of people.

The future is more important than the past.

And you were the future.

Historically, the most terrible things- war, genocide and slavery- have resulted not from disobedience but from obedience.

Suzaku Kururugi was an excellent devicer but he made all the wrong choices.

He obeyed everything that Britannia told him to do and when he finally realized that he had the right to think for himself, it was too late.

Humans are fragile beings, run by their heart and emotions rather than their head.

I learnt early on that emotions were of no use in this world if one wanted to survive.

But you turned emotion- the love for your peace or your sister, I presume- into your greatest weapon.

You had the whole world in your hands.

You could have ruled for years to come without any opposition.

Yet you sacrificed yourself.

_(Kis kadar khush naseeb hai wo log khoon jinka watan ke kaam aata hai_

_How lucky are those people whose sacrifice has been useful for the country)_

Science may have managed to understand many things but the human nature will forever remain a mystery to us.

**A/N: Being an Indian I can verify that whatever I wrote above- about marriage, sadu's, etc- is true. It mostly happens in small villages where it seems like the new era hasn't touched them yet. And Rakshata doesn't look like an Indian hence the half-Indian. And the quotation about Suzaku is not mine but Zinn's. It was the quote that I found related to Suzaku the most so I put it in here.**


	17. Shinozaki Sayoko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**A/N: Special Treat! Whoever is the 80th reviewer can suggest who I should write for the next chapter and the things they want to see added in it. Till then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Scarease: **Schnitzel or Li Xingke (the bodyguard) will be next. Villeta will be coming up in a few chapters. As for Tianzi (the Chinese Empress) I don't know what should I write. But I will try. Thanks for the review!

**4HD-spartan: **I am glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for the review!

**kingrichard360: **In a way the characters that have not much said about them are the easiest to write since I can make up things. How did you like Rivalz chapter by the way? Thanks for the review!

**Maesde: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Terlander:** I swear that your reviews spoil me so much. They are always so loaded with compliments. Warms my heart and makes me want to update. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the other chapters though I wrote it in a slightly different way than the others. Thanks for the heartwarming review!

**Chapter 17: Shinozaki Sayoko**

Once upon a time, this was a country that believed in Gods.

There was a time when people rejoiced freely and smiles were abundant.

There was a time when hope was high and life worth living.

But, there soon came a time when everything went wrong.

A time when hopes were destroyed and death sounded better than life.

I dreamt of the old life, the festivals and the happiness on the faces of children.

I dreamt that the Gods will be forgiving towards all the sins we had committed in our arrogance.

I dreamt that they would give us back _those times._

I worked for a boy who had fought battles no one knew about.

I worked for his little sister whose innocence was a bright spot in this deary world.

I worked for his friend who, despite her carefree attitude, knew the horrors that others were capable off.

I was ready.

Ready to do anything to see the same joy in the eyes of the people of the Country of Gods.

Ready to give my life to wash the sins off my people.

When I was young, I had believed in _happy endings._

When I was young, the sky was always blue and the people were _good._

When I was young, the concept of _war, death,_ and _sacrifice_ never held any meaning to me.

But when I grew older I realized that not all stories had happy endings.

I realized that the sky was anything but blue and no one could be as good as they claimed to be.

I realized that I had never even dreamt of being involved in all the three things that never held any meaning to me in my childhood.

There was a time when I would've felt sick at the injustice that was being done.

There was a time when I wouldn't have agreed to it.

There was a time when I thought that good always triumphed over evil.

But that time was not now.

I stood strong for the people who were fighting.

I stood strong for the Japanese.

But, most importantly, I stood strong for the boy who was ready to give up everything to give back the people the happy times they always dreamt about.

**A/N: This is a slightly different style of writing. I hope you liked it! I was originally going to write Gino but this struck me and I had to write it! Btw, dont forget the treat. The next reviewer can ask for any character along with the things they want included. Review! It makes me happy and updates faster. (And I would love suggestions!)**


	18. Schneizel el Britannia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: Schneizel was the hardest one to write up to date. His character is so multi layered that it's hard to know his true self. He is like an onion. I just hoped that I captured his personality well enough. Sorry if it's not up to the mark. Thanks for reading!**

**fliggy91: **I really hope I did his character justice! He is a very complicated person. Thanks for the review!

**Terlander: **Don't worry about the criticism! I can just improve myself with it. And to be truthful, even I felt the lack of Sayoko in this. So I might most probably write another one of hers and put it as an extra in one of the chapters. Not now, later maybe. You are a fan of Schneizel? I hope you find this chapter fine since he is a very hard character to write. Sorry if it isn't that good. Thanks for the amazing review and suggestions! They are very much valued.

**maesde: **Actually this had a lack of Sayoko-ness in it. XP Thanks for the review!

**kingrichard360: I** am glad you liked it. Kanon will be coming right up! Rivalz could have been a great character if they would've developed him more instead of concentrating on the fan service scenes. I love rants! You can rant whatever you want. Thanks for the review!

**KK: **I had wondered where you were XD No need to apologize! I am glad you are back to read the story! Thank you for the compliment and I am glad you liked it. Sayoko's chapter had something missing in it though. And I love your character suggestions. Those are the characters I hadn't even thought about! I just hope I will be able to write them properly. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for the amazing review.

**Chapter 18: Schneizel el Britannia**

What is peace?

Most people describe peace as equivalent to freedom.

I disagree.

Peace is an _illusion._

Humans are creatures who thrive in conflicts.

They desire peace but unconsciously seek reasons to fight.

People wage wars in the _name_ of peace.

There are some who say that peace can only be obtained through love.

But I believe differently.

I believe in enforcing peace through terror.

When one rules with fear they are more in control of others.

If the world was perfect and all people equal, love would be the perfect way of ruling.

But humans are far from perfect.

We all have flaws no matter how much we try to hide them.

The only difference between people are their ability to hide the flaws behind the masks of perfection.

If one rules only through love then it hinders their ability to punish others for their wrong doings.

There would be no order and the world will descent into chaos.

But at the same time, a leader has no right to be apathetic to the problems of his people.

A leader who is stuck in a world of whimsical desires has no right to rule over the harsh reality of the present.

Father might've been an influential leader but his desire for a perfect world soon turned him into an unworthy one.

He had lost interest in the real world as he was busy envisioning a perfect one.

He focused only on the supernatural power of Geass and that drove him to subtle madness.

The thought elevators had become his obsession.

He had to be disposed.

And who could be better for the job than the proclaimed traitor of the Japanese, Suzaku Kururugi?

More so, since he had for my permission so politely.

People needed to be ruled; whether by their own ideals or someone else's.

Leadership is an influencing process just like ruling is a art.

Every dark night is not necessarily frightening but a bit of the moon always help.

We are those moons.

We shine and guide, influence people to think and act differently; whether they are aware of it or not.

Lelouch, you were a born leader.

Just like me.

That is the reason that you were a man- _a brother-_ that both feared and loved.

We believed in the same principle- that the ends would always justify the means- yet we had different ways of carrying them out.

Euphie was a dear sister who would always hold a place in my heart no one else- other than Nunally- could touch.

I would be a hypocrite if I accused you of killing her.

_(Me, a bother who had annihilated nearly all his siblings in order to reach his goals)_

But regretting it was never an option.

As long as the world had the peace it desires, the means in achieving the peace doesn't matter.

Peace has its price but it's worth the expense.

I could've finished off Cornelia too but after losing nearly all of my siblings I couldn't bear to see another one die.

But I couldn't allow her to come in middle of my plans either.

My goals were more important than her beliefs.

So, I did the next possible thing.

I injured her and sent her to a hospital so she would stay out of my way.

_(I did love my sister so but she was blind to the necessity of taking ruthless actions to stop you)_

If I had been a more emotional person, I might've reminisced the times when we were just a happy family.

Maybe, somewhere in my heart, I still do.

But, just like everyone in the world, I have a facade to keep up.

The days when you and I used to play chess just for the sake of winning, when Nunally and Euphie's laughter used to fill my heart with joy, when Cornelia used to smile a bit more and Clovis used to chase you all around the Palace are gone, never to cone back.

I admit that I let you take over the throne to present myself as the lesser of the two evils and instigated the Black Knights- and Nunally- to go against you.

_(I also admit that it surprised me that you openly declared that Nunally was 'presumptuous' and that whatever you did was for yourself and not her. It was only later that I understood)_

But in the end, it turned out that you had the same plan that I had.

Except you ended up using a much better sacrificial lamb than the one I had in mind.

Till now, no one has realized that the geass you used on me has been removed.

Thanks to Jeremiah Gottwald though he doesn't know it either

I could've usurped the throne but I let Nunally rule.

I might not have a soft heart like others but Nunally reminded me of Euphie with her cheerful optimism that the world can be a better place to live in for everyone.

Maybe there will come a day when I will regret everything I had done.

Maybe I would even cry at the loss of my family.

But that day isn't today.

You let the mantle of Zero to Suzaku Kururugi and ordered me to follow him.

I am a honorable man.

As a tribute to everything you have done, I will adhere to your wishes.

For now.

_(Until the peace lasts)_

Since humans are creatures that continue to find reasons to fight.

And peace is merely an illusion waiting to be shattered.

**A/N: I hope that this is satisfactory. I felt that it was the best I could do since Schneizel is equally complicated to Lelouch and we don't even know much about him. I hope that I did him justice. Thank you for reading. You can suggest more characters that might be unconventional too and give me suggestions. Please review and let me know how you liked this! Thanks!**


	19. Gino Weinberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: This chapter was typed within 15 minutes so it is a bit... short and not that great. Sorry for that but from 7th Sept on updates might be a bit slow. Anyways I didn't want to write Li Xingke since I had to put a bit of thought in his character and it would take some time. So I present you Gino. (Btw this story is going to reach 100 reviews! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!)**

**Guest:** They will come up soon! Thank you for the review!

**fliggy91:** Well, it was your request. Thanks for the review!

**Terlander:** I am glad that you liked it. Schneizel wants peace though he doesn't believe that this peace would last so he will be prepared. Tianzi will be a hard one to write (being mentally a kid unlike Kaguya though they are both the same age) though I will soon get to her. Thanks for the review!

**HD- spartan:** XD This chapter won't make you cry. Thanks for the review!

**kwerli:** Yeah, that's right. Thanks for the review!

**KK:** Thanks for the compliment and I do agree with your views. Charles believed in peace without progress, Scheizel in forced peace while Lelouch believed in peace along with progress. All three wanted peace but with different means. I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Scarease:** I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 17: Gino Weinberg**

It's over at last.

Peace is something that I hadn't experienced for a very long time.

It seemed like a distant dream.

I had almost forgotten how _great_ peace was.

No worries about who was going to get killed next, who all we would never see again.

Most of them were people whose faces I had never even seen- those who had perished in knightmare battles.

But among the people I would never meet again was one person who was a friend.

_(Who had been a friend)_

A close friend.

Suzaku Kururugi. The man who had been broken from the inside.

There were many things I wanted to ask him- still want to ask him.

_(Why?)_  
_(Why did you do this?)_  
_(Why did you go against us?)_  
_(Against Prince Schneizel, Princess Nunally, Anya and me?)_  
_(Why did you take the side of a tyrant?)_  
_(Why? Why? Why?)_

But they would never be answered.

Since he was gone forever.

Maybe the only reason I had first talked to him when he joined the Rounds was because of his background.

Japanese.

It reminded me of someone I had loved a long time ago.

Maybe it wasn't really love but she still held a tender place in my heart.

So me, Anya and Suzaku stuck together as friends.

_(At least I considered us as friends. Did Suzaku ever think of us as friends or was he so broken that he couldn't relate with anyone anymore?)_

Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch vi Britannia.

I never expected the Vice president of the Student Council at Ashford to be royalty.

Hell, you and Rivalz went gambling together- _illegal gambling_ that too.

Too top it off you were so at home with your younger brother that we never thought twice about why you stayed at Ashford Academy in the first place.

_(We ignored your absences, your excuses and many more things that we should have paid attention to)_

I never thought that you could be responsible for such drastic changes.

You were physically weak and looked like you hadn't faced even a single day of hardship in your life.

_(A small harmless kitty cat... fragile and in need of protection)_

But then, I had been wrong many times before and this might have been one of them.

_(Not that I didn't notice things. I just tend to ignore the ones I didn't like)_

From this war I understood a few things.

That there is no honorable way to die.

That there is no gentle way to kill.

And that there is nothing good in war except its end.

And this war has ended.

_(After many deaths and sacrifices... some regretted, some not)_

Now, I can live an ordinary life.

Going to school, hanging out with friends and things I should have been doing instead of piloting a Knightmare.

Maybe I can even get Kallen to date me.

_(If one can get past her icy attitude, she is like a teddy bear waiting to be cuddled)_

The war had been terrible and its mark was carved in people's mind- and hearts- forever but it isn't the end of the world.

There is a poem about how the buried bodies of soldiers from the war gave new life to a field of poppies and made them bloom beautifully.

People of the new world are like the poppies.

The sacrifices and deaths of the friends and enemies that were killed gave the people left behind the power to rise and stand strong.

So we will stand strong.

**A/N: I am not satisfied -_- I hope it is not too disappointing though. Review and tell me who you want next. (Li Xingke will most probably be next) 100 reviews?**


	20. Li Xingke

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**A/N: ATTENTION: YOU CAN REQUEST ME TO WRITE ANY FAN FICTION FOR AN IDEA YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD. I am sure that many of you imagine scenarios that could have occurred in Code Geass but no one had written about it yet and you are unable to write. Well, as I am reaching 100 reviews I would love to give everyone a treat. So send me an idea that you want to read about and I will try to write it. Any pairings. Just review!**

**kingrichard360: **Oh Schneizel definitely would. But his dying bought on a temporary peace to the world. Post your story! It will be interesting to read :) I like Gino (Sorry) And I also like the idea of Kallen finding happiness with him after the death of Lelouch. I mean she has to move on right? Thanks for the review!

**Terlander:** I think I was focusing so much on their thoughts on Lelouch that I forgot to add their confusion about Rolo. Anyways he will be getting his own chapter (I loved his death scene! The background music!) I know that so I added it here. This is immediately after the requiem so before he died. Thanks for the review!

**HD- Spartan: **I understand! Thanks for the review!

**Scarease: **Thanks for the review!

**Leonard Church814: **What I meant to say was that I was unable to convert my thoughts into words and therefore I am not satisfied. And especially with side characters like Gino who I havent put much thought in. I am satisfied with this fic but some chapters feel incomplete. Thanks for the review anyways!

**Chapter 20: Li Xingke**

_Kuānshù. Forgiveness._

A long time ago, I had been saved by a little girl.

I might have not deserved the kindness that was bestowed upon me by her but I did not question it.

I promised to show her the outside world one day.

I hoped to improve the condition of the our people before I could fulfill my promise.

A child like her should never lose her innocence and trust in goodness.

But I guess I failed.

Her first trip out of the forbidden city was through the hands of terrorist.

She was greeted with gunfire and battle.

This was not the way I had intended for her to see the outside world.

But she surprised me by staying strong and not panicking like I would've expected her to do in that situation.

Zero was an ally- no matter how reluctant I was to accept it.

_(He saved us even if it was for his own gain. He saved her and that is all that matters)_

Lelouch vi Britannia was the enemy of the world.

I thought that I was beginning to understand Zero a bit after you saved us and gave me a chance to end the rule of the Higher Eunuchs.

Maybe I did understand Zero.

But I couldn't understand Lelouch vi Britannia, the man who wanted to conquer the world by any means possible.

Zero had left all the power in the hands of Lady Kaguya and the other representatives of the UFN while Lelouch vi Britannia had openly declared himself as the Emperor of the World.

I wonder what was going through your head.

_(Trying to understand what you were thinking was like trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle)_

You were more complicated than most people I have met in my life.

Zero fought for the freedom of people while Lelouch vi Britannia conquered them.

It made no sense to me.

There were too many missing pieces for me to understand why you had changed.

Maybe if I had the answers to a few questions I would be able to understand.

Where were you for one month after the Black Knights betrayed you?

What happened in between that caused such a drastic change?

Why had Kururugi joined you?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

No one other than a few important people knew the true identity of the original Zero.

_(You were a very dangerous ma- boy, yet you were younger than I has expected.)_

And I suspect that I might also know the identity of the current Zero.

_(After all, you both are opposite. The previous Zero had a flair for the dramatics and attention seeking and while this Zero is more likely to mix with the backdrop and silently offer his support when required)_

Even though it is highly probable that I am wrong, something tells me that I am not.

That you gave the burden of Zero to the one person who stood by you till the end.

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero.

Though he should be dead, I doubt he really is.

_(Dead should stay dead; yet they never do)_

And since he is the only person who must have known everything _(along with being the only person capable of such acrobatic movements),_ he is the most probable choice for being the next Zero.

I think I understand your plan.

It is a penance.

For both, you and him.

Your punishment was death, that you would be unable to enjoy the world that you created while his was life, to live on under a mask by forsaking his identity as Suzaku Kururugi.

I don't think we could have done anything to stop the sacrifices and deaths.

After all, not all lives are destined to be saved.

My life is an example.

I don't have much time left.

_(I think you might have known that)_

I have survived long enough to ensure that Her Majesty, The Empress will remain safe and protected in this world.

There is nothing else left for me to do.

My time is nearing and I can at least be happy that I was able to do some good before I bid farewell to this world.

And who knows?

Maybe we both will meet up in hell for all the people we have killed.

I am not afraid of dying

_(I am sure you too were not)_

Life is gamble and death is the stake that we put in order to play the game of life.

I have been given more than the time I thought I had and for that I am grateful.

_Duō bǎo zhòng. Take care._

**A/N: REMEMBER! YOU CAN REQUEST ANY IDEA THAT YOU WANT TO READ AND I WILL TRY TO POST IT. Btw the words I used at the end and start are Chinese (If you haven't guessed it already)**


	21. A Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Spectacular imaginations. I received requests and I will be sure to complete them. Thanks for the reviews! This might be the last update for sometime. School is starting :'( Anyways, this is an unusual chapter. This was suggested by KK. Guess who this is!**

**Lord Joyde: **Thanks for the idea!

**fliggy91: **Thanks for the idea!

**Scarease: **Thanks for the review!

**Terlander: **People's thoughts are never in order. That's the only reason I can give. Thanks for the idea and review!

**kingrichard360:** I understand your feelings. There are days when you want to write and days you don't. Xingke was, as Lelouch puts it, 'as smart as him and as strong as Suzaku'. But the poor guy died! Thanks for the review!

**KK:** The usual cheerfulness that Gino has isn't present. I noticed it too. Xingke is an interesting character who had very less screen time. No problem. I too will be busy the whole month of September. Thanks for the review!

**Kream: **You mean a parody fic? Thanks for the idea!

**Deathknight3-0: T**hanks for the idea but as I told you there is already a story like that. But thanks for the idea!

**Chapter 21: A Mother.**

She is a lonely woman.

_(A broken one)_

She is unable to understand what went wrong

_(How could fate have dealt such a terrible hand?)_

Just two years ago, they had been a small but happy family.

They had everything they could ever need and more.

A dedicated father, a caring mother and a sweet, gentle child.

Now, in just 2 years, all that is left is a grieving wife and broken mother

_(Why? She wanted to ask but there was no one to listen, no one to understand)_

She stares at the photo above the fireplace- _a photo of happier times_- everyday.

_(To remind her of what she had lost, what she could never get back)_

The man in the photo had been buried alive while the girl had allegedly committed suicide.

_(And they had left her behind to grieve)_

They die just a year apart.

_(She too wished to die)_

She had been broken enough when her husband- _her dear, loving husband-_ had passed away.

_(Oh how he must have suffocated and died an agonizing death after being buried under the heavy soil)_

But she reaches her limit when her sweet daughter- _her only child-_ has gone away from her too.

_(The support she had leaned against when her husband died)_

Her daughter is-_was-_ just a child _(in her eyes)_ and she had wanted to protect her child from all the horrors in the world

_(Especially after what happened to the father)_

Is she a bad mother?

Before all the incidents that had broken her, she might have said no.

But after everything that happened she isn't sure anymore.

_(She should have known what was wrong with her child. What had drove her to suicide)_

_(Maybe she wasn't such a good mother after all)_

But somewhere in her heart, she knows that it wasn't suicide.

Her daughter is-_was-_ many things; childish, foolishly optimistic, naive and, at times, stupid but she is-_was-_ not selfish.

_(She would never leave her mother alone)_

Looking at the terrorist attacks in the news, she cant summon energy to even care.

_(People die everyday. Her husband died due to a terrorist attack. But did anyone care?)_

Her mind has taken on to repay the memories.

_(A beach trip, the bright and cheerful faces of father and daughter, an unusually hot day, a phone call, Death, days passing by, another phone call, another death)_

The time she first reacts to anything around her is when Milly Ashford and Rivalz _(she couldn't remember his last name)_ came by to offer their condolences.

She feels a bittersweet relief at the tears in their eyes.

_(It felt good that someone else other than her cared)_

Milly hugs her and that prompts a question out of her.

_(Did she really commit suicide?)_

At the glance that Milly and Rivalz shares, she realizes that they themselves are not sure of the answer.

The next time she has any interest in anything around her is when a boy announced himself as the next Emperor.

She wouldn't have cared about it if the boys face hadn't dredged up long forgotten memories.

_("And this is Lulu!" Her daughter voiced chimed, as sweet as honey and the expression on her face brighter than sunshine._

_"Lulu?" She asked, looking at the too thin boys photo in her daughters hand._

_"Well... Its actually Lelouch but I call him Lulu." Her daughter cheeks were tinted red and she raised her eyebrows._

_"Your boyfriend?" She asked, a small smile curving her lips upwards. The small smile turned into a big one when her daughter falls back in surprise and shakes her head and waves her hands, trying to deny it.)_

_(And she knew)_

_(It is love)_

It seems surreal to see the boy her daughter had loved sitting on the throne.

_(And she wanted to scream,'You are too young, much too young to take the burdens of the world on your shoulder. Please, escape when you can!')_

She idly notes that he looked even more thin then when she had seen him in the photo.

She wonders if her daughter would have been happy with him.

The last time she shows any emotion was when she sees Zero again on TV.

She sees him running _(with an almost superhuman speed)_ and after a couple of jumps, landing in front of the boy _(who was still painfully too young to be holding the burden of being the Emperor)_

Her breath catches in her throat when the sword glints in the sunlight as Zero pushes it into the Emperor.

Her eyes are glued to the TV as Zero stands tall and proud, and the Emperor falls, never to open his eyes again.

Her heart clenches as she hears the soulful cries of his little sister despite everything he had done.

_(And she thinks of how unfair the world is if it is able to take to painfully young children away from their loved ones)_

She knows that most of the world regards him as a monster.

But she remembers him as the boy whose name always bought a smile on her daughters lips.

_(Lulu. Lulu. Lulu. This was all she would hear from her daughters mouth)_

Zero had killed them.

_(She didn't know who killed her daughter- for she was sure that her child had been killed by a monster- but she felt that it is connected to Zero)_

And she hates him for it.

_(She wonders how the Empress could allow her brothers killer to stand beside her)_

But there is nothing she can do.

Except sit on the chair in front of the fireplace, staring at the photo and waiting for her time to come.

_(When she can rejoin her family and the picture would be complete)_

**A/N: Ahh... I think you all might have guessed who this is. If not... Shame on you! Anyways review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Anya Alstreim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: I wasn't planning on updating this so soon but I found out that i won't be able to update or write anything until the first week of October. So I decided I will put one last chapter for a while. This is my longest chapter yet and it might be a bit OOC since nothing much is said about Anya in the anime. This too is written a bit like the last chapter instead of the first P.O.V. I just felt like it suited hr more. Read and Review!**

**kingrichard360: **Actually that is a great parodish idea. Though it can be even turned into a serious story (For some reason your idea reminded me of Kill Bill movie) Thanks for the review!

**Terlander: **I am glad that you enjoyed it so much. i hope you like this chapter too. (Though this was written in haste) And I have started writing your fanfic request too. Thanks for the review!

**HD-spartan: **I am glad it invoked such reactions from you (Cause that was the intention) I hope you like this one and I have started writing the fanfic request. Thanks for the review!

**Lord Joyde:** It was too obvious right? And I have started typing your fanfic request. Thanks for the review!

**kwerli:** I am glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**KK:** You just put that image into my head (I might just do a spoof one -shot about that maybe... and all credit goes to you) Thanks for the review!

**RandomName3064:** That is true XD! I hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for the review!

**Doctorjaws:** Actually, even I thinks so but this is in case she didn't die in the blast. I am looking forward to your thoughts. Thanks for the review!

**wanderer097:** Here is Anya! I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 22: Anya Alstreim**

Memories was a way of holding on to things that were dear, to the experiences that shaped a person's life and the things that no one ever wanted to lose.

But for her, memories were the biggest deceiver of them all.

They were the facts that had always highlighted that something was wrong with her.

She is just a small child when she is first bought to the Aries Villa.

Still in training, she is already more mature than she should be.

_(She vividly remembers the screams that tore from her parents throat as the rebels broke into her parents house and proceeded to burn them alive)_

_(She also remembers the sobs that shook her body but didn't come out of her mouth as she hid in the cabinet from where she had a view of the bodies of her parents burning to death)_

But, like all the children if her age, she wants to be happy.

_(Isn't that what everyone wants?)_

She values the gift her parents gave her.

_(A pink mobile recorder)_

_(Her mother titters around her delicately._

_"I hope you like our gift. It isn't much but we wanted you to have something meaningful instead of the usual lavish gifts."_

_Her father smiles brightly._

_"Always remember that memories are worth more than anything in the world.")_

_(And it is the last time she sees them happy)_

She meets the occupants of the Aries Villa.

The sweet and motherly warrior; Lady Marriane.

The cute and naughty daughter, Princess Nunally.

And last, but in no way the least, the proud and arrogant son, Prince Lelouch.

Even though she is withdrawn, she can't help but admire the beauty of the boy.

_(She might have had a small crush on him)_

_(But that soon disappears when she hears him say that he doesn't care much about his father.)_

_(Doesn't he know how important parents were? How it felt to lose them?)_

_(Of course he doesn't. He is a spoiled prince after all)_

She works through all her classes mechanically, unfeeling and uncaring.

She refuses to let anyone too close to her.

_(If you start caring for someone, it hurts even more when they are gone)_

Another death.

Lady Marianne.

She doesn't remember much of the time around that.

She has a vague memory of bullets, of a bird like symbol and of looking down at all the blood but as far as she remembers she hadn't been anywhere near the place of murder.

Prince Lelouch and Princesses Nunally are sent away to Japan.

_(And she regrets hating the Prince for his frostiness.)_

_(He also had lost his mother and his father sent him to Japan, used him like a bargaining chip)_

She suddenly thinks about joining the Rounds.

She doesn't know how the thought had entered her mind _(she despised killing and murdering)_ but she found herself wanting to do so.

She didn't think that she would be allowed to even undergo training let alone join one of the Rounds (she was too small after all) but is surprised when she is immediately taken into Special Training.

_(Someone tells her that it was His Majesty himself who had asked them to train her to become one of the Rounds.)_

_(She wonders why but doesn't question it out loud)_

She starts to have memory lapses during training.

At first, she ignores it.

_("Great job Alstreim!" An officer remarked._

_She looks confusedly at the gun in her hand and then at the targets in front of her._

_Bulls Eye. All of them._

_Last thing she remembers is loading the bullets into the gun._

_"Thank you, Sir." Her voice is quiet and devoid of any emotion)_

But she couldn't ignore it anymore when she sits in the basic Knightmare Frame for a test against 7 opponents.

She switches on the Frame and stare at the more menacing Frames she has to defeat to prove herself worthy of joining the Rounds.

The next thing she sees is the mangled up Frames of the her opponents littering the ground while hers is only missing a leg and both arms.

Deaths were not uncommon during training but they were rare and prevented, if possible.

_(She wants to scream at the sight of blood as she realizes that none of the pilots had escaped the Frames when she... destroyed them)_

_(She shivers and despite her shock she could hear the fear in the voices of her Training Officers too as they ask her to come out)_

She joins the Rounds.

By now, she has transformed from a scared child to a emotionless teenager.

It happens suddenly.

She wakes up in cold sweat one day and realizes that she doesn't remember her childhood.

_(The faces of her mother and father, the picnics, and the fun they had)_

She feels like she loses a part of herself everyday as she tried to recollect how her mother's smile looked and how her father's hugs felt.

_(Yet she couldn't remember a single thing)_

So she records.

Her thoughts, her feelings, the faces of the people around her so that she would never forget anything.

_(But it still frightens her when she looks at the photos in her phone and don't remember doing some of the things she had supposedly done)_

The only 'friend' she has is Gino.

She has never had a friend before.

She never shows any thankfulness but she feels glad for the company all the same.

_(It helps her distract her mind from the holes in her memories)_

She is called apathetic for her attitude towards the death of other people

_("She is so small and yet she has already inherited the evil spirit of the Britannians." Whispers follow her. "For her it is all a game and nothing more. She doesn't understand anything)_

_(And she wants to turn back and scream,'I know how it feels to lose the people you love. I know how it feels to be ignored. I know because I have gone through it.')_

_(But she is outwardly apathetic and a Knight of the Round so she keeps on walking with her eyes on the screen of her phone)_

She is just a scared young girl who has repressed herself deep inside.

She remembers some of the words that her mother had once spoke.

There are times when you feel like giving up. Never ever give up. People who are strong are labelled as such not because they were never defeated, it is because they stood strong even when they had nothing to stand for.

And these are the words that stay with her.

She hears whispers that feel like it is coming from her own head.

_(You have to be strong.)_

_(There is no place for weakness in a world like this.)_

_(But then, no matter how strongly you project yourself o the outside, you are just a weakling like the others)_

And with it appears an image of a black haired, purple eyed woman that she knows, she recognizes from somewhere.

_(And she goes to sleep; waking up to find another piece of her memory missing)_

She considers Suzaku Kururugi as masochistic no matter how much he declines.

_(After all, isn't it better to run away from the pain rather than to welcome it?)_

She finds a strange familiarity in the newly appointed Viceroy of Area 11.

She is sure that she has never met the young girl_ (who is about her age)_ but she still feels like they have talked a million times before.

She keeps Nunally vi Britannia safe.

A part of it is duty but another part of it is slight curiosity.

_(And fondness, though she doesn't recognize it as it doesn't come from her)_

She, along with Gino, joins the Ashford Academy.

She finds a photo of a young boy on her camera-phone who looks a lot like the Vice President of the Student Council but he denies it when she asks him.

She is unaffected by the various festivities held in the School.

She even tries to participate.

But, with her sense of judgment completely impaired, she just manages to destroy a part of the Library.

A few days after the Cupid Day, death struck again.

_(She should have known that, no matter where she went, death and destruction would always follow her)_

She doesn't feel anything as the casket is lowered into the ground.

All she has of the girl buried is a few photos and videos.

_(She knows that she should be feeling something. She so desperately wants to feel something)_

_(But all she can bring herself to think is that no matter who anyone was, innocent or a sinner, death always caught up to them one day or the other; some earlier than others)_

She doesn't feel anything even when the F.L.E.I.J.A destroys most of the Tokyo Settlement.

_(She wants to mourn the death of all the innocent people who didn't deserve to die but she is unable to)_

_(She wonder if it means that she is a monster)_

She tries to destroy Zero and the Frame that rescues him but fails.

Then, her mind goes blank.

She wakes up to Gino's face hovering above hers, peering worriedly at her.

And after a very long time, she smiles.

_(It's a tiny, insignificant thing to her but at the look on Gino's face she understands the power of a smile)_

She returns to Britannia.

_(She feels like she could fly into the sky, float on water. She feels free)_

_(There was once a time, long ago when she smiled and laughed and danced happily without a care in the world)_

She is still the same quiet and introverted girl.

_(After years of suppressing her emotions, she couldn't bring herself to show any of her face even if she wanted too)_

She looks at the still familiar boy who sat on the throne and the masochist Suzaku Kururugi and thinks that she isn't the only one who hides herself from others.

_(She knows that they are not supposed to be like this.)_

_(She goes through her phone gallery and finds all those times when Suzaku and Lelouch looked like normal boys enjoying their life)_

_(She wonders if they it was their way of lashing out to the world for the injustice)_

But despite all their reasons, she doesn't like what they have become.

She feels that it is her responsibility to see the end of the war.

So, she joins Prince Schneizel.

_(Because she doesn't like what Lelouch has become)_

She thinks that it is the end of her life when Jeremiah raises his blade.

And, at that moment, she admits something she had never been able to admit openly.

_(I have no memories)_

She sees his eyes widen in surprise and the orange mask splits up, revealing his eye that glows with a weird symbol.

And then her mind is flooded with memories.

_(Her mother's smiling face, her father's loving hugs, the picnics, the gift, the people barging into their house, the terrible screams of pain as they burnt to death, Aries Villa, the prince and princess, Lady Marriane's death, and many more things that she couldn't separate from each other)_

_(And she is overwhelmed)_

She stays quiet when she is captured even though Gino tries to make her to talk.

She still doesn't understand what is happening.

In the end, she is just another child too young to be caught up in a war.

Her eyes flicker with something when she is freed and informed that Lelouch vi Britannia is dead.

_(She remembers the frail boy holding a rose and wonders how could he change so much)_

_(But she also knows that it doesn't take much for a person to break)_

She looks at the so called peaceful world with the same apathetic expression that is always present on her face.

_(What if nothing happens for a reason?)_

_(What if everyone deludes themselves into thinking about a better tomorrow just as to not face the reality that there might be no tomorrow?)_

She accepts Jeremiah's offer to help him at an Orange farm.

_(And the irony never occurs to her)_

She feels a lot more at peace than she had in a long time.

_(But darkness always leaves its mark)_

She remembers the days of the past when she used to be a her parents princess.

She remembers the days when she enters Aries Villa.

She remembers the days after the murder of Lady Marriane.

_(The confusion, the desperation to understand what was wrong with her)_

She remembers the days at the Training Camp

_(The horror in her heart as she stares at the corpses of the officers)_

She remembers joining the Knights of the Rounds.

She remembers joining the Student Council.

She remembers the war.

At last, she remembers.

And she knows that she will remember all this the rest of her life.

_(For, some memories never fade away)_

**A/N: Here it is! It is the longest chapter yet with over 2000 words. This will be my last update for quite a while unfortunately. At least, until my exams are over. Review! Who do you want next?**


	23. Villetta Nu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: At last! My exams are over andI can update and publish fanfictions. For everyone who requested a fanfiction, it will be up before 12th October. Thank you for your support and interest. Btw, since the people alive in CG has dwindled you can start requesting chapters of people who are dead also. Let us see what they think. This chapter is a bit OOC since I still haven't got back into the flow of writing. Onwards!**

**HD-Spartan: **I am glad you liked this. I think you too have a fanfiction request from me. If it is so expect it to be published before this week ends. Thanks for the review.

**Terlander: **Guilford will come up in the next few chapters if not the next chapters. I just wanted to get back into the flow of writing and I didn't want to spoil the plans I had for him with my rusty writing. And you fanfiction request will be published within the next few days. Thanks for the review!

**winxfan808: **I am glad you enjoyed it so much. You request might take some time but I will do it. Thanks for the review!

**Leonard Church814: **I will do Charles near the end. Thanks for the suggestion and review!

**BlazerX: **Actually that video is fake and the director has confirmed that he is dead. But the ending is ambiguous enough for us to believe what we want.

**KK: **Of course. I will be asking you for suggestions. I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 23: Villetta Nu**

Position and Power. The two most important things in the world.

They were also the most deceiving.

Getting a high position and power is not a hard task.

It is keeping it that was challenging.

The society makes you believe that if you have position and power than you have everything.

You didn't need anything else.

Nor friends, nor family or... love.

I am just a commoner.

_("I should have married someone of a higher status in society." I sometimes hear my mother sigh._

_Position and status were more valuable than love. That's what I understand from it.)_

Born into a family who are middle-class with a good reputation but no position in the nobles.

_("Always remember that love is the most important thing. Money and Power can be lost but love will always stay within your heart." My father tells me and I bite back the urge to ask him if that is why Mother always wished she had married someone of a higher status)_

My parents die in an accident the day I join the military.

Even though I had scoffed at them for just being commoners , there is a sadness in me when I realize that I wouldn't be able to see them again.

My path is now clear. There is nothing holding me back.

I meet Jeremiah Gottwald in the Military Academy.

He is a charismatic man.

_("Do you like him?" Naila, my batch mate, asks as she sees me waving bye after meeting him._

_Glancing at her, my lips curve into a smile and I shake my head. "We are just friends."_

_Even if, to me he might just be a bit more)_

After the assassination of Lady Marriane, he changes.

He is still the same charismatic man but with a mission.

He asks me to join the Pure Blood faction.

I accept.

_(And I wonder if it is because I want to climb up the social ladder or because he is my friend)_

I am named a Knight.

But that isn't enough for me.

I wanted more.

The title of Knight would only last for me. I wanted my future family to also have the titles of nobles.

_(I didn't want to do it by marrying a noble though. I wanted to it by my own hard work)_

_(I wasn't going to be somebody's trophy wife)_

I am pleasantly surprised when Jeremiah admits that he wanted to make me a Baroness so that my family will continue to have the noble name.

It endears him even more to me.

_(Seeing us together, people always assumed that we were a couple._

_But that couldn't be any further from the truth._

_We were close friends and nothing more)_

The day everything changed is during the Shinjiku Ghetto Incident in Area 1- Japan.

_("We are going to Japan?" I ask, surprised._

_Barely glancing towards me, Jeremiah continued to sign some papers. "Yes. Japan."_

_And that was it)_

_(I acted like I didn't know what attachment he had to that country)_

I had enter the battle with vigor, happy about the fact that the Pure blood Faction was growing in power and I had been allowed to be a part of it even though I am not a noble.

I go into the warehouse and the last thing I remember is seeing the dead bodies of Britannian soldiers and the blurry image of a Brittanian school boy.

When I regain my bearings, I am alone in the warehouse with the dead bodies and there is no sign of my knightmare or the boy.

Then, Prince Clovis is killed.

It is a shock to everyone.

_("How can the Prince of Britannia be killed so easily?" A comrade mutters looking at the casket that carried the body of the deceased Prince back to Britannia._

_"I don't know. I don't know." I reply though deep inside my mind I feel like I knew.)_

We use a scapegoat.

Suzaku Kururugi. The son of the last prime minister of Area 11.

He is very young.

_(I know in my heart that he was not the culprit. He is not the one we are looking for. But who am I to talk?)_

At first, I couldn't understand what came over Jeremiah for him to order us to leave Kururugi.

_(Zero. A mere terrorist but there is something in him that set him apart from all the others. There is a power in his words and confidence in his walk)_

_('What is orange? Is Jeremiah really involved with the terrorists?' I think before I feel shame well up at distrusting my closest friend)_

But then I remember the same thing happened with me in the warehouse

_(The hazy recollection of a bird like sigil and a boy as young as Kururugi)_

The Pure blood Faction had lost its credibility.

The others had lost their trust in Jeremiah.

_(But I stand strong by him. He was my friend and...)_

Kewell tries to kill him and he is saved by the Eleven boy- Kururugi.

_('Why?' I want to ask him. 'Why save someone who tried to frame you for a murder you didn't commit?')_

Narita bought on many casualties.

_(Too many pointless deaths. Including... Jeremiah.)_

I didn't know how long I stood in shock after hearing the news but I didn't cry.

_(I couldn't cry. I had just lost a friend and something more but I has to stay strong for Britannia. I wouldn't let go of my dream just because of this.)_

_(My death wouldn't be meaningless)_

I investigate, search and prob about the boy I had seen in the warehouse.

And, at last, I found someone.

Lelouch Lamperouge.

Student of Ashford Academy and friend of Shirley Finette.

I manipulate the girl into confirming his identity.

And when I find out- nothing.

_(A bullet grazing past my head. Dragging myself to the rocks to avoid getting involved in the fight)_

And that's when I meet Kaname Ohgi.

He is an Eleven, the most foul people according to me.

_(The people who caused the death of Jeremiah)_

But of course, I didn't know all that.

I had lost my memory.

And a memory-less Villeta had started to love Ohgi, had started to enjoy life.

_(She didn't care about the war, about positions and power. She only wants to be loved)_

But that dream is soon shattered when the Black Rebellion takes place.

As soon as Japan- Elevens burst in through the door and targets me for being a Britannian, it is like a switch had been flipped.

_(And I remember everything)_

Leaving their dead bodies there, I make my way towards Ashford Academy

_(Because that's where everything had started)_

I shoot Ohgi.

_(And for some reason it hurt more than it should have)_

_(But I couldn't show any weakness. Not now)_

As soon as it started, the Black Rebellion was over.

Zero is captured.

_(A small boy- 10 years maybe- meets me. And tells me many things. At first, I didn't believe but I know it was true.)_

_(I am sent to Ashford Academy as a teacher)_

_('I am a teacher' He had said.)_

_(And I shake my head to clear out the memories)_

_(I am a noble now and Kaname Ohgi was the past)_

A year is all it took for my life to be thrown into chaos again.

Zero is resurrected.

I am confused at who could it be at first.

_("Where were you and Lelouch yesterday?" I ask Rolo._

_"At the movies." He answers avoiding my eyes._

_I don't pay much attention to him. He was always weird.)_

As soon as, Lelouch takes the name of Kaname Ohgi I understand.

And there is nothing I can do about it.

So, I keep quiet and follow him.

It is after a long time that I meet him as the Zero's were being exiled.

_("Are you-?"_

_"No, I am- I am Zero." But I didn't miss the sadness in his voice, like he didn't want to lie._

_And I knew who he was)_

It had been a long time since I thought of Jeremiah.

_(Kaname Ohgi seems to always be on my mind and Jeremiah is a mere memory)_

So, when I see him fighting Sayoko, it feels like a a train has hit me with full speed.

_(The rush of emotions; happiness, astonishment, surprise and mostly shock)_

He accuses me of working with Zero and I tell him where Zero is.

_(Because I knew that he would never hurt Lelouch vi Britannia no matter how much he hates Zero.)_

_(That is something I owned him after everything he has done and tried to do for me)_

But despite that, there was no way I wanted to be with Zero any longer.

_(The death of Shirley Finette doesn't cause me much grief but it is still a pang in my chest as I remember the happy and cheerful girl who always used to have a smile on her face.)_

I confront Ohgi.

And he says,'I love you."

_(And it takes everything in me not to say,'I love you too.')_

After being captured by the Black Knights, I try to explain Ohgi about the power of Geass and its consequences.

_(And I wonder if I could've prevented the FLEIJA if I had been faster in telling everyone the truth)_

He believes me.

I didn't know how much I was counting on his trust.

_(I couldn't let Zer- Lelouch destroy anymore more lives.)_

It is around here that I realize that nobility isn't everything.

_(And even more surprising is the person who tells me this; Cornelia Li Britannia)_

After that, there is nothing I could do except sit back and watch as Lelouch became the Emperor and took over the world.

_(He had always been a stubborn and willful boy but I never thought he would go so far. Or maybe I expected him to.)_

Ohgi is slated for execution. And there is nothing I could do about it.

_(I wouldn't mind giving up my life but I couldn't sacrifice the life inside my womb)_

It hurt to see the person who I thought hated Lelouch and the person who had once been my closest friend by the side of a tyrant.

_(I no longer felt the same attachment towards Jeremiah but he had still been a long time friend.)_

And then Zero appears.

And the crowd waits with a bated breath.

And Lelouch is dead.

For a a moment, the world come to standstill before erupting into celebrations.

I free Ohgi and kiss him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jeremiah retreating.

I turn towards him and open my mouth _(to shout, to scream, to question)_ but before I can do either of the things, he turns towards me and smiles.

_(It's a small one, barely visible above the heads of thousands of people, but it is there.)_

_(And I understand)_

_(So I smile and turn to hug Ohgi)_

Years later, little Naoto is running around and I see Ohgi on the TV shaking hands with some delegates from India.

I smile to myself and think about the boy who had the courage to change the world all by himself.

**Author Notes: My writing is still a bit rusty after the long hiatus but I hope its satisfactory enough. I am going to pay attention to the fan fiction requests I got so watch out for new stories from me (acting on the ideas given by amazing reviewers) And you can request anyone you want now.**


	24. Suzaku Once More! (Improved version)

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

**Author Notes: Actually doing Suzaku wasn't my original plan but I was unable to find inspiration to do anyone else and everyone requested for either VV, Marianne or Charles. Sorry but these characters will be done near the end and not now. So you can request anyone else except them. And it would be amazing if you took some time to check the first fanfiction request story 'Of Misplaced Devils and Unmeant Queens' (by Lord Joyde)**

**HD-spartan: **I am glad you enjoyed this. Thanks for the review!

**kingrichard360:** Sorry but Marianne won't be coming up now. Since she is the main character I wanted to keep her in the end. So you can request anyone else. We share dissimilar opinions about Marianne then. :) Thanks for the review!

**FireWater0712: **CC is a truly difficult character. I too like CCLelouch. It was a payment actually. He had to suffer for all the deaths. But I actually like Shirley better than Kallen. By Queen I not only meant in the romantic sense but in his strongest piece kind of sense |(Since he did call her his Queen -Q1) Thanks for the review!

**Terlander:** As usual I agree with everything you have said. You have interesting opinions and that is something I respect. VV will be coming up later so suggest someone else. Thanks for the review!

**nahte123456:** I am glad that you enjoyed this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Lelouch will be the last chapter and I am going to start the dead characters now. Fell free to suggest some. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 24: Suzaku Once More!**

He is an idealistic person.

He believes that good will always defeat evil, that the world can be fair if the people tried hard enough.

_(He tries to forget the shock on his father's face when he stabs him)_

He had no right to live after murdering his own father but until he lives he will try to change the way people think.

He keeps going, taking up dangerous missions and hoping to die

He has nightmares each night and it isn't long before he is able to shrug them off like they are nothing.

_("You are completely worthless!" He hears his father growl. "You betrayed me and you betrayed Japan. And now, because of you, it's people are being oppressed.")_

_(And he wakes up sweating and shivering)_

Despite all the taunts and abuse, he keeps his head held up and walks forward.

_(He muses that it was something he had learnt from his childhood friend, Lelouch)_

_(And he wonders where they are and if they are alright)_

When he sees his friend again, he is overjoyed.

He believes that his friend might have joined a terrorist group but that doesn't stop him from pushing the gas mask over his face to protect him from the 'poison gas'

He feels sick when he sees a tied and gagged girl inside the containment.

He gladly took the bullet.

_(He would take the bullet over and over if it meant saving his best friend- he would've done it even if he knew that it would one day lead to chaos and destruction)_

He finds it ironic that it is his father's old pocket watch that saves him from being killed.

_(Maybe that was his father's punishment for him; to go on living and suffering)_

He is awed when he sees the Lancelot. He had never been inside a real Knightmare frame before let alone one as advanced as this.

But he doesn't think twice before taking control

_(He had to save Lelouch)_

He slashes through the enemy ranks and finds their leader.

He tries to pursue him but stops to save a falling woman.

_(But she was afraid of him- and if she would've seen his face, she would've hated him. The traitor of Japan)_

He trusts that the court will find him innocent but Lloyd's blunt remarks throws that hope out of the window.

_(If this is the way the world works, I am not sad to leave it)_

Then, he is saved by Zero.

_(And he hates him because Zero wears a mask and deceives people by showing them empty promises of freedom through meaningless sacrifice) _

He leaves and goes to his Court Hearing despite Zero's protests.

He meets one of the sweetest girl on Earth that day.

Despite her being a Britannian and him being an accused Eleven, she smiles and introduces herself without any hesitation.

_(And he likes the way her long, pink hair swings around as she walks and the way her eyes glitter as she talks)_

It is a shock for him to find out that she is a Princess.

_(And her name drags out an old memory)_

_(Lelouch smiling and talking. "Euphie is the one I like the best after Nunnally. She is kind and sweet and always smiling." Turning to look at Suzaku he continued,"I know you would love her too.")_

_(And little did he know that it would come true in the future)_

Ashford Academy is the kind of place he never thought he would ever enter into.

But he is thankful all the same to see that Lelouch is safe.

_(And when they meet on the roof, its as if no time had passed between and they are still the best friends they once were)_

_(And if he noticed anything amiss from Lelouch behavior he didn't comment)_

_(There were a few things that were better left unsaid)_

Nunnally's smile fills him with hope just like Euphie's had and it reminds him that they both are indeed sisters.

_("We will kill the Britannian Brats and let's see how they like it." His eyes widens with shock as he hears his father speak to his colleague and decides that he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his friends)_

He relaxes after a long time as he chats with Nunnally and Lelouch.

_(He doesn't care that he isn't accepted by the other students. As long as he had them, he was happy)_

He freezes under the stares of the students as he comes down with the cat.

But a girl comes forward and smiles at him and introduces herself

_(Hey, I am Shirley Finnette. Thanks for saving Lulu.)_

_(And it reminds him a lot of how he and Euphie had met)_

_(And he idly notes that her smile is a lot like Nunnally and Euphie's; pure and innocent)_

It doesn't take long before the rest of the Student Council comes forward.

He is shocked when Lelouch declares him as an old friend and asks the President for him to join.

He vows to save everyone when they are caught up in the Lake Kawaguchi incident

_(Since they were his family now and family protected each other)_

Narita Incident makes his hatred for Zero worse.

_(And he tries to remember what was the green haired girl had been doing there and what she had done to him)_

Seeing one of his most valued friends at her father's funeral stung badly.

_(He would never forget that she was the first one to extend a helping hand to him)_

He didn't know how Lelouch knew the man who kidnapped Nunally but it was he who made Suzaku to recall his worst memories.

_(And part of it is the fact that Lelouch had heard all of it and will now hate him)_

The relief he feels when Lelouch understands him is palpable.

_(And it was all he could do to stop himself from hugging his friend and saying thank you over and over)_

When he faces Tohdoh in a Knightmare battle, he expects his _sensei_ to call him similar names that his father had but it wasn't so.

And he feels the respect for his _sensei_ grow a bit more.

He doesn't expect to be Knighted.

_(But looking at Euphemia's gentle smile, he promises that nothing would ever hurt her)_

He is shocked to find that his combat partner for all the battles he had fought against Zero was Kallen.

But he is still the same idealistic person and he believes that people can change.

So he doesn't turn her in.

_(Because she is a friend)_

The Special Administrative Zone sounded like a great idea.

He believed in that, he believed that Euphemia could do it

_(He believed in her)_

But the Gods had never been kind to him

For once in his life he felt like everything was gong to be alright, and that too was taken away from him

_(He still dreams of her smiling and laughing; dancing just beyond his reach. By the time he reaches her, there is a gaping hole in her chest and a frozen half smile on her lips)_

_(And he cries and begs her not to leave him alone, to save him)_

_(But through the tears staining her cheeks, her eyes slowly lose colour until all that is left of her is the feeble memory of a once bright and optimistic girl)_

_(And he cries)_

He had never understood the word Vengeance before that day.

But when a child comes and tells him the truth, he doesn't know anything except for Vengeance.

And he doesn't think twice before dragging Lelouch in front of the Emperor to have his memory rewritten.

_(But even when he sees that Lelouch is completely destroyed, it doesn't satisfy him)_

_(It leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth)_

_(He wonders if he didn't kill Lelouch just because he still-deep in his heart somewhere- thinks of the boy as his best friend)_

_(And he quickly erases the thought from his mind)_

He hates lying to Nunnally.

To tell her that he doesn't know where Lelouch is

_(And every time the dejected expression comes on her face, he is forced to turn away so he wouldn't blurt out the truth)_

He still misses Euphie everyday and keeps his Knight badge as a reminder of what he had lost.

He, Gino and Anya form a team as the youngest members of the Rounds.

He considers both of them as his friends but he has long since sealed his heart against most of his emotions.

_(Anya stares at him without blinking and it unnerves him.)_

_(Before he could say anything she speaks,"It's not good to be so closed of to the world when you have the ability to feel things so passionately. I don't have that ability.")_

_(And he stares back in surprise and she goes back to fiddling with her phone)_

When he sees Zero on TV, he hopes that it isn't Lelouch.

_(But in his mind, he knows that it couldn't be anyone else but him)_

Going back to the Academy invited a lot of cherished memories.

But he was no longer the same idealistic person he once was.

_(He had no place in his heart for anything except anger)_

When he makes Lelouch to talk with Nunnally, he hopes that he will reveal himself.

_(Because its easier to hate a person who declares you as an enemy openly than hate a person acting as your friend)_

He is tempted to make some excuses when Shirley asks him to meet her but he hears the desperation in her voice and agrees.

_(Because he still hasn't forgotten the fact that she is the first person to come forward and treat him like an equal after Euphie)_

_(And that her smile was as innocent and pure and Euphie's and Nunnally's was and he didn't want anything to taint it)_

He is actually able to smile with Lelouch when she is there before he remembers what had happened

_(Euphie's cold hand against his warm one and her hopeful smile even during her death)_

_(And he feels his anger renewed)_

But he feels himself faltering when Shirley asks him if he hates Lelouch

And, for some reason, he doesn't mind admitting it to her that he used to like him

_(Because she had asked him directly- because she had noticed)_

When she says that she has forgiven Lelouch a long time back, it confuses him but before he could ask her what she meant an alarm sounds.

And he decides that there would always be time later for questions

_(Little did he know that it would be the last time he saw her alive)_

_(Her bloodied body lying on the cold hard floor reminded him of Euphie)_

_(The only difference was that he wasn't able to say goodbye this time)_

He tried to use Refrain on Kallen but remembers that he is not Lelouch.

_(He just feels so frustrated that despite everything he had done, he had lost a dear friend)_

He never intends to use the FLEIJA just like he never intended to betray Lelouch.

But life had a funny way to dealing with things

_(He shakes and shivers when he realizes that it was the blast that killed Nunnally. That he killed Nunnally)_

_(And he can hear the whisper of his fathers voice taunting him,'And that's how you treat your family, isn't it Suzaku?')_

He feels his carefully maintained self control snap as he realizes that Lelouch might've been right.

The Emperor of Britannia had to be destroyed.

So he takes the Lancelot and goes to the place that was the central to everything.

Kamine Island.

_(He hates the 'Live' geass that is placed on him but he admits that it saved him many more times than he remembers)_

He muses that there isn't much difference between his and Lelouch's father.

Both were heartless bastards willing to sacrifice anything to win.

And he at last understands Lelouch.

He would never forgive him but Lelouch would always be his best friend.

And he was going to help Nunnally's and Euphie's dream to be fulfilled.

Seeing Nunnally alive was a shock but he knew that there was no way they could back down now.

They had come to far and too many sacrifices had already been made for them to cancel the Zero Requiem

_(He tries to avoid thinking of the final phase of the plan)_

Suzaku Kururugi dies in battle against Kallen Kouzuki.

(And he is frightened)

He and Lelouch have long talks nearly everyday after his 'death' and that helps him feel more at peace.

_(But it also makes it harder for him to even think about killing Lelouch)_

Plunging the sword into Lelouch was easier than expected.

_(Maybe because the reality of the situation hadn't completely sunk in- maybe it never would)_

As he watched Lelouch slide down, he felt the tears blurring his sight and sobs threatening to break out.

_(But his hands were steady. They didn't quiver nor shake)_

He had killed his best friend and himself in one go.

_(Because Lelouch was the last thing that linked him to his previous identity of Suzaku Kururugi)_

With him gone, all that was left was Zero, the symbol of hope and peace.

And he doesn't have any complaints since he can feel the world changing slowly but surely and he knows that Lelouch- wherever he was- would be looking over the world.

_(And he smiles wryly when he thinks of how smug Lelouch would be that everything went according to his plan)_

He had always thought that there were too many differences between him and Lelouch but when he drove the sword into Lelouch chest he realized that the main difference was that when he had tried to mask his death as a noble sacrifice whenever he threw himself into a battle, Lelouch had done the exact opposite by masking his as the death of a tyrant to bring peace to the world.

But now, he was no longer going to be trying to do anything of that sort.

He would fulfill his promise of protecting Nunnally and would make sure that the world remains peaceful.

For Euphie, Nunally, Shirley and Lelouch.

**A/N: Maybe it was not what you expected but I am satisfied with how it came. So you can request any characters (except VV, Marianne, Charles, God and Lelouch) and please give my new story (Fanfiction request idea by Lord Joyde) 'Of Misplaced Devils and Unmeant Queens'**


	25. Clovis la Britannia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author notes: I present to you Clovis. And I started another Fan Fiction request. This time by Terlander it is called 'An Edge of Soul'. I would love it if you would check it out and give some feedback. Thank you.**

**nahte123456:** Here is Clovis. I really hope I did him justice. Thanks for reading this and enjoying it. Feel free to suggest anyone else. Thanks for the review!

**Eclipse130: **I am glad that it touched you so much. (I too dislike Nunnally and like Suzaku) I hope you continue reading it. Feel free to suggest anyone you want. Thanks for the review!

**KK:** Well, I think what Dumbledore meant that we should never let fear of a mere name rule our hearts. He did say that words cut deeper than any other weapon(Sorry for the rant, avid HP fan here) I thought Suzaku and Shirley were good friends so i decided why not add her here. I will do as you said. I really appreciate your compliment. it does mean a lot to me. Thanks for the suggestion and review!

**Terlander:** I love the dynamic relation between Suzaku and Lelouch. Here is Clovis. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the review and suggestion!

**Scarease:** I am glad you enjoyed it so much. Your review made me laugh. Thanks for the review!

**winxfan808:** I did think they would be a couple actually. (They would make a cute one) I too thought about it! Never did any of the Black Knights question why did Kirihara decide to believe him. Maybe he thought that even Kirihara was under his Geass. -.- Brainless fools! Thanks for the suggestions and reviews!

**Chapter 25: Clovis la Britannia**

He is an artist.

He paints and it expresses his deepest desires and hidden secrets.

_(A splash of colour here and another there)_

He paints and draws his siblings, brothers with eyes brighter than the stars and sisters with smiles larger than life.

He loves each and every one of them.

_(Maybe except Schneizel)_

_(But then, it is understandable. After all, Schneizel has never appreciated his talents and has always mockingly scoffed him)_

He loves painting in the Aries Villa.

The gardens with flowers brighter than found anywhere else and stars bright in the night sky, it is perfect for him.

_(He loves to paint Nunnally and Lady Marianne; the latter being the picture of poised elegance)_

_(Lelouch not so much since he couldn't sit still in one place long enough for Clovis to capture him)_

_(It has nothing to do with the fact that Lelouch always beat him at chess; or so he claims)_

He stops painting for a month after the proclaimed death of Lelouch and Nunnally.

_(His brother with eyes full of wonder and his sister with smile full of warmth)_

But it's Euphemia who comes to him with tears in her eyes and asks him the reason for him stopping.

_('The world needs more brightness Big Brother. Without your colors it seems more deary then ever.')_

_(And he starts to paint again)_

People often call him a snob.

_(And he wonders how can loving only his family and not anyone outside it make him a snob)_

He is not as stupid as others think.

_(He is an actor, just like most of his siblings)_

Being made the Viceroy of Area 11 is a bittersweet feeling.

_(While it meant that he is being recognized, it also meant that he had to govern the land that had taken the life of two of his siblings)_

So he turns ruthless.

He is an artist.

And an artist feels all their emotions more intensely than others.

So, even his hatred towards the Elevens is intense.

_(He doesn't care whether they live or die.)_

_(They would pay for taking the life of his beloved siblings)_

He doesn't care about the people who work below him.

_(What did they know about the life of the nobles, they were too simple-minded for such complexity of a higher lifestyle)_

He continues painting.

It is by accident that he finds out about the green haired woman.

When a lowly Britannian soldier comes to report an unusual incident to him, he doesn't think twice before dismissing him.

_(He doesn't like interacting with low class people)_

It is only by sheer luck that the soldiers manages to get in a word before he is thrown out by his bodyguards

_("The woman I shot came back alive, Your Highness." The soldier screams as he is being'escorted' out._

_Clovis freezes before turning towards his bodyguards and signalling them to let the man go._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I shot all the citizens of the Kazumi Ghetto as you ordered but there is a woman who continued breathing even after being shot through the head. And even her wound had disappeared after a few hours.")_

_(And the artist in him is piqued)_

So he starts to experiment on her.

_(Being an artist he wants to know if it is possible to preserve something, to keep it forever young)_

_(If he can be forever young)_

Shinjiku Ghetto incident changes everything.

He, being involved in the project, orders the massacre of all the Ghetto citizens.

_(After all, they were just commoners and nothing else. What matters if a few were killed? There were a thousand more to replace them)_

Failing was not something he was used to.

_(The only time he remembers loosing is with Lelouch in chess. All others let him win everywhere to keep him happy)_

But with defeat staring at his face he orders the execution of all the people in the Ghetto.

_(And that turns out to be his worst mistake)_

He doesn't know what to feel when he sees Lelouch once again.

He feels happiness, joy, astonishment and many other emotions.

He notices that Lelouch vividly purple eyes have darkened over the years making him look more sinister.

_(The eyes of the man who was betrayed)_

The purple disappears and is replaced by a red symbol.

_('I don't know who killed Lady Marriane.' He hears himself say.)_

_(And somewhere, in an isolated corner of his mind, he is sure that it is connected to the green haired woman, CC)_

The last thing he remembers before being shot is the regretful smile on Lelouch face.

* * *

I sigh as I see you empty your stomach contents in the bathroom.

At least you regret killing me.

Somehow I was able to see everything you did.

All your plans and dreams.

_(It all had the same underlying tint of red; anger and vengeance)_

I even saw Nunnally and it did hurt me so to see her with her eyes closed and her legs crippled.

_(Somehow, she still retained her innocence despite everything that happened to her)_

I did laugh when they framed a Eleven for my murder.

_(As if those fools could kill me)_

But what I didn't expect was for you to be ready to help him escape.

Zero.

_(And it fills me with glee. At least, you inherited some of your character from me. It was dramatic and eye-catching)_

It doesn't surprise me to see the green haired girl at your home

_(I already knew that she couldn't be killed and that she would be the one responsible for your mysterious power)_

On the other hand, I am filled with disdain when I see Euphie with my so claimed murderer.

That child is as naive as ever.

Cornelia hasn't changed a bit.

She still gives more value to military duties than social ones.

_(Really... who would roll about with Knightmare Frames when they could live lavishly?)_

Well, not all people can be the same.

And she is family.

I hadn't expected her to bring Euphie with her though.

Being her real sister, she is as over protective over Euphie as you are over Nunnally.

_(You both are more like mothers than siblings)_

But I am sure that she will try to shelter Euphie as much as she can even though she made her the Sub-Viceroy is Area 11

But I really wonder if you would be able to stand up against Euphie like you stand up against Cornelia.

Euphie and you were always close.

_(A picture of childish innocence; you, Euphie and Nunnally)_

When I see your interaction with the Eleven, it clears a lot of doubts from my mind.

_(I would have never expected my arrogant brother to ever make friends with a lowly Eleven; oh, how people change)_

I talk with Father.

_('Clovis, you are the first one of my children to die so pathetically.')_

_(I shiver and remind myself that I am already dead. 'Father... it's Lelouch who killed me. He had the Power...')_

_('I expect complete loyalty from my children and death is your punishment from hiding CC from me.')_

_(I open my mouth to defend myself but am not given a chance to speak. 'I will soon destroy 'God' and all of humanity will be united.')_

_(I stop in shock. For all I had found out, I had never expected Father's goal to be this.)_

_(He fades away)_

You never did take defeat very well

_(But then, nor did I)_

You are still like the petulant brat you had been when Schneizel defeated you in Chess.

You have forgotten the fact that no matter how much you ignored it, Cornelia is your half-sister and she could be as cunning as you are.

It is only due to CC that you are able to escape unharmed.

_(I could feel jealousy in the air when CC and the red- haired girl faced each other)_

For a moment I thought that another member of the Royal Family will be killed in a terrorist attack.

Euphie was always a bit dense

_(She has to understand that her life held more value than that of a lowly commoner; that she didn't need to stand up for anyone at the Kawaguchi Lake conference)_

It doesn't surprise me that you spared her.

_(She is your favorite sister after Nunnally after all)_

Cornelia too could never accept defeat gracefully

_(It is a trait shared by most of the members of the Royal Family)_

Narita mountain, for her, is a defeat.

I never did trust Kirihara.

Despite him being business allies with us, he is still an Eleven.

So it doesn't surprise me much to see him secretly supporting terrorist groups.

_(He is a shade of brown; with the wisdom and experience of the world)_

I had truly believed that you had changed into a complete monster incapable of feeling sorrow.

_(After all, who could kill their brother without a second thought- even is it was half brother)_

But when I actually see you consider what you had become after the death of the father of a friend, I had to- rather reluctantly I admit- change my view.

_(I guess for you, the people you considered your family was not us but your friends)_

I pray that you would change your mind, that you would continue living normally.

_(I didn't want to see any more of my siblings die anymore than I wanted to be dead)_

But the Witch has other plans.

She manages to instigate you once more.

So I wait.

You are as ruthless and Father or Schneizel.

To meet your goals you sacrifice the JFK without any remorse.

_(And you had the nerve to point me out when I did the same to save my dignity in Shinjiku)_

But you paid for it.

When I see that your identity has been discovered by your orange haired friend and a member of the Pure Blood Faction, I think that it it the end of Zero.

_(I didn't know whether to be happy or sad)_

But love is greater than anything else.

_(At least, it's supposed to be)_

Despite you being responsible for the death of her Father she still shoots the lady to save you

_(And I can't help but scorn that. How could she put you above her father?)_

Somehow I doubt she would expose you to others.

It is the first time I see you use your Geass for something other than your own gain.

That is when I realize.

As much as you are ruthless and unforgiving to your enemies, you are equally loving and protective about your friends- your family.

_(The light heartedness of the picture cannot be captured by any artist- including me)_

_(It is a concept I cannot completely wrap my mind around; they aren't blood so how could you be so-so free with them?)_

Nunnally getting kidnapped has thrown you into complete panic.

It is nice to see that there was someone from our family that you actually cared about.

Being away from the family has completely changed you.

If you would have grown up with us, you wouldn't be interacting with commoners let alone Numbers.

The inauguration of my Art Museum is an event I would've loved to attend.

The paintings are utterly delightful and some of them are magnificent beyond belief.

But alas, I am dead and can no longer enjoy the fine pieces of art.

_(I have to curse you for killing me so early)_

I never thought you would pull back your attack when you saw that it was your Eleven friend who piloted the Lancelot.

_(You actually have a heart?)_

_(Did the life of the Eleven hold more value than mine in your heart?)_

_(That is sad)_

Despite you promising to walk the path of carnage, you still couldn't stomach killing your friend.

I never expected Schneizel to make an appearance.

_(But maybe he realized that his opponent, Zero was someone above average intellect and it is like a challenge he could not resist)_

It isn't surprising that Euphie discovers your identity before anyone else.

She was always perceptive even though it was often overlooked.

_(And just like that you found another person you couldn't fight against)_

The Ancient Ruins in Kamine Islands was something I knew about but didn't get the chance to explore

_(The tragedy of an untimely death)_

But now I have an idea of what it was going to be used for.

_(For destroying the pleasures of living that made the life enjoyable)_

I am against Euphie decision of creating a special zone in Japan.

_(Those people didn't deserve the privileges)_

But then, she has always been soft hearted- and, if I am not wrong, in love with her Eleven Knight.

_(I hoped that she would have a better choice but unfortunately it seems that even she, like you, didn't care about a person's standing)_

I thought that it would mean the end of all the fighting.

_(Shame, I was starting to have fun seeing you act so dramatic)_

If there is one person other than Nunnally you couldn't fight against, it would be Euphie.

_(Despite your anger at her decision, I know that you would end up supporting her)_

But what happens is something even I could not have predicted.

It is one of the rare times I saw that kind of expression on Schneizel face and I am sure that it was the same expression that is mirrored on mine as well as your face.

_(If it had been any other situation I would've enjoyed seeing such an expression on Schneizel's face but this was...)_

Even though I know that it is a mistake, that you didn't mean to make her do what she is doing, it still fills me with anger that one of the gentlest people I know had to go through this.

When I see you shoot her, it is with a sense of foreboding.

_(Somehow, things are going to get worse)_

And I am proved right when I see an immortal talking with Kururugi.

_(VV; our uncle)_

Our Uncle, the one who gave Geass to Father.

I wonder if the sense of betrayal or the strength of friendship would win.

I get my answer when I see Kururugi level a gun against you.

_(And there are splashes of red, orange, brown and mostly black in the picture you both painted. The picture of broken friendship and trust)_

I actually feel afraid for you when you were dragged in front of Father.

I have proof that Father is also involved in the power of Geass and it just got confirmed when he uses his own Geass on you.

_(The expression on your face is something that would've made any artist shiver at the intensity)_

There is a whole year of inactivity.

_(Though it seems like mere minutes to me)_

I wonder if you would ever awaken.

_(That is foolish of me; you are always too stubborn after all)_

I get my answer when Babel Tower is attacked.

The Demon is born again.

_(And the dark aura that had been hidden emerges once again as you embrace Zero)_

Kururugi returns to find out if you are Zero.

_(And as an artist, I shiver at the elegant dance of various emotions between you two that remains hidden from everyone)_

Even Nunnally being against you fails to break your resolve.

_(It did waver it but there were people to pull you out of it)_

_(And there is love blooming in midst of the darkness)_

The way you juggle both your lives is admirable; since you are dedicated to both and both of your life displayed the different sides of you.

You create another 'miracle' by helping in the exile of a million 'Zeros' out of Japan.

_(And you know that Kururugi would never allow another massacre to take place after what happened last time)_

The girl is too young to marry Odysseus.

_(But then, since when did the Royal Family marry for love?)_

You rescue her.

_(And that gains you an ally inform of the strongest man in China)_

With Schneizel entering the fray, I figure that things are getting more interesting and serious.

But it is not the end for your allies.

Jeremiah Gottwald, someone I thought to be your enemy, joins you.

_(It didn't take me long to remember that he was Lady Marriane's guard)_

Then you lost a friend.

I never actually thought that I would see you shed tears after what happened to Euphie.

But it seemed like you still had some humanity left in you.

It was a picture of tragedy.

_(You hunched over the corpse of your friend, the same one who had forgiven you and protected you. And that's when I feared that any weakness left in you- any trace of your heart- has been buried along with her)_

VV is killed. Father is now an immortal.

_(I admit that it was something I had wished for)_

_(And I also admit that the thought of Father gaining immortality scared me)_

Despite everything that happened in the past, you once again decide to put your trust into Kururugi.

And are betrayed.

_(Though it is actually a false betrayal)_

As usual, you have a back up plan for it.

_(I don't think Cornelia will be too happy with you for involving the person she cared about in your plans; not after what happened to Euphie)_

Another war.

_(The battlefield is a combination of yellow and red)_

Fake death of a family member.

_(One that would completely break you)_

Another betrayal.

_(The scornful faces of your once faithful and loyal Black Knights; smug face of Schneizel and your resigned face)_

A rescue.

_(Somehow I understand why you put more trust into people who are not even family; those are the people who have saved you over and over again, even at the cost of their own life)_

Finally, you are ready to go against Father.

_(And somehow I am not surprised)_

_(What is surprising is the fact that I wanted you to win)_

I thought you would join up with them when Lady Marriane appears.

_(After all, she is the reason you fought so hard for)_

But you are no longer the brat you once were.

_(You grew up)_

You reject their dream.

_(And I sigh thankfully)_

The Zero Requiem.

A dramatic plan and I didn't know whether to be happy or sad that you thought of it.

_(I wondered if you would even succeed. It's Schneizel you will be up against)_

The way you established yourself as the Emperor is something anyone would have been proud of.

Schneizel proved his ruthlessness when he killed all our siblings in Pendragon without any mercy.

_(And I realize that there were bigger monsters than you out there)_

_(He made Nunnally do it)_

_(He never did get his hands dirty)_

But still, in the end, it is you who won.

And it isn't long before the day of completion of Zero Requiem comes.

Zero's cape flutters in the wind before he comes dashing towards you.

As he pushes the sword in your chest, blood blooms on your pristine white robes.

_(And the sheer beauty of it has me stumped)_

_(So it's true)_

_(There is a beauty in death too)_

And so an era of peace starts.

By now, I really didn't care about what happens in the world.

Most of my family is dead and the ones who were left behind are scarred.

Maybe it's time for me to move on.

You are dead and so am I.

Maybe in our next life we might live together as brothers but it is not possible in this life.

Until then, I will wait.

Maybe enjoy a bit before going on to my next life.

Also trouble you a bit for killing me long before my time.

**A/N: The ending is not all the good but this has already reached 3K+ words and I got tired. Thanks for reading and don't forget to** **check out idea by Terlander 'An Edge of Soul'**


	26. Ruben K Ashford

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: This is not my best work. Since school is starting tomorrow, I won't have time to dedicate to my fics. I will try to update atleast once in two weeks but no promises. Read on.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Since I am short on time I won't be able to individually reply for now. Thanks for all your support and encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Ruben K. Ashford**

He is an old man

He has seen how the world works

_(Of how unfair and unjust it could be)_

There are things he knows cannot be said out loud, things that are better remain hidden

_(Secrets that can destroy the illusion of peace)_

But he also knows that no secret can stay hidden forever.

One day, it will come out, clawing to the surface with its sharp claws and glinting teeth

_(And it brings along with it the destruction of the people involved in it)_

When he first sees the children of a woman who had been like a daughter to him, he feels an overwhelming sense of elation.

Their eyes are dim and faces drooping but they are safe

_(And that's all he cares about)_

He introduces them to Milly and she integrates them into the Academy as if they have lived there forever.

He helps cover their identity

_(He knows he could turn them in and be reinstated as a noble but there were things in life that was more precious than status)_

_(And he learns that through experience)_

He is an old man.

And like all old men of his age, he has wisdom that has accumulated through years of experience

As his fingers absently tap on the table, he glances at a small golden framed mirror to the side

_(A gift from his dear grand daughter)_

The lines on his face was clear as the sun outside and his hair is grey.

_(But he bring himself to care about it)_

He is an old man.

Sometimes he feels like he had always been an old man

When he sees the war that seems to be going on for ages he feels like he has lived forever

_("Milly, you have to meet him next week." He can hear the words clearly even though he was sitting a fair distance away._

_He notices the despair that dances across his grand daughter's face but says nothing. "Yes, Mother."_

_She looks up and gives him her brightest smile before waving goodbye.)_

_(And he can't help but admire her strength)_

He sits alone in his simple office at Ashford academy.

_("Should I come over for tea Grandpa?" Milly asks over the phone._

_But he hears the incessant clicking of the keyboard keys and understands that he world is moving faster than he could comprehend._

_"No thank you Milly.")_

The sun shines brightly over the grounds of the Academy and he can see the students chatting, walking and enjoying life.

_(Oh how innocent they are!_

_They danced, sing, have fun and go on_

_They have never seen the horrors of the outside world_

_And after everything that has happened, they probably never will)_

He turns towards a framed picture hanging on the wall.

The Student Council of 2017.

There were not many people but all the people present had crave their names into either in history or someone's heart.

Milly; his bright and cheerful grand daughter.

_(Who always had a smile on her face despite the circumstances)_

Rivalz; a boy too simple yet had a heart of gold

_(Someone who knew the worth of a family)_

Shirley; an optimistic girl who had died too young

_(With bright, shining eyes and heart that loved unconditionally)_

Nina; the brilliant mastermind of the biggest destruction in history of Japan.

_(A lonely girl who had no one to understand her)_

Kallen; the half blood who was found guilty and had been slated for execution

_(A frail and sickly girl who had lost her brother)_

Suzaku; the Japanese who had sided with the demon and died in battle.

_(A boy with eyes that shined as bright as emerald but that had lost its shine at the end of his life)_

Lelouch; The so called tyrant and Demon Emperor. The one who had thrown the world into chaos.

_(A physically weak boy who loved his sister with all his heart)_

He doesn't turn on the brand new TV in his office.

There was only one news that adorned all the news channel

_(The Demon Emperor has been slain... The tyrant... the worst man... cruel... too many adjectives for one young person)_

Lelouch vi Britannia is dead.

He doesn't know what to feel

On one hand he was the child of a daughter and on the other hand he was a tyrant who had proclaimed himself as the Emperor of the world.

But he has also seen another side of the children.

Unbearably small, young and dirty; they had stood by the gates of this very Academy as it seemed to overshadow their tiny frames.

Even then, Reuben remembers seeing a look of fierce determination on the young boys face.

_(But was he ever a young boy?)_

He had seen the slaying of the Demon on his TV.

He is an old man.

And despite the fact that many people believe that as one grows old they become senile, it is actually quiet the opposite.

He notices things due to his age.

He notices the widening of everyone's eyes as Zero appears.

He notices the look of acceptance on the face of the blue haired knight

_(who had also been the knight of Marriane)_

He notices the deliberate lift up that helps Zero to reach the platform.

He notices the lack of reaction from Lelouch

_(He knows that the boy could've done a number of things... he wasn't a fool... yet... yet he stood there, in the path of the sword)_

He notices the tears on Nunnally's face as she cries for her brother.

_(Her eyes are open at last...)_

He notices the look of comprehension on the faces of the Black knights

_(Did they expect Zero to come and save them?)_

But most of all, he notices the old and weary man who had grown tired, hiding behind the mask of an young tyrant.

_(But he didn't know whether it is also an illusion or the simple truth)_

If he got the chance, he would've asked Lelouch several questions.

_(Why did you do all this?|)_

_(Was it for Marriane?)_

_(If it was for Marianne how do you think she would be happy to see her son go against everything she believed in and imprison his own sister?)_

But then, he is not going to last much longer.

His time is nearing.

_(He knows that there was no use denying it)_

Maybe he would get a chance to ask all those questions when he died.

Until then, he would remain alive as an old man who had seen too much.

**Author Notes: Yes, I know its short but please bear with me for now. Here are the characters that are left. Is there anyone else?**

**Alive: Guilford, Tianzi, Kanon, Chiba, Kallen Mom, Sophie Wood**

**Dead: Kirihara, Rolo, Euphie, Diethart, Bismark, Luciano, Shirley, Rin (Suzaku mom), Genbu, Mao, Naoto, Bartley, V2, Charles, Marriane, Lelouch, God**


	27. Euphemia Li Britannia

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes: ****Thank you everyone for the overwhelming response! I appreciate each and every reviewer who took time to pass on their suggestions and praises. I am glad you enjoy this story so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Lord Joyde: **Don't worry about me. I work more efficiently if I multitask. Thanks for the concerned review!

**kingrichard360: **Thanks for the review!

**wrathKhorne: **She will be coming up! No worries :) Thanks for the review!

**Terlander: **I will consider nearly all of them... I can make up my own back stories of their characters. Thanks for the review!

**hello: **I hope you like this. Thanks for the review!

**ThunderMastery24: **I thought it would be a break from the normal, usual characters. Thanks for the review!

**OtakugamerF: **I am seriously glad you liked it. I hope you continue reading. You mean Odysseus? He will be coming up. Thanks for the review!

**azul120: **Ohgi wasn't much better than Villetta. I think Ohgi is a bit too... well there is no proper word for him but I guess you understand what I mean. Thanks for the review!

**Doctorjaws:** Coming up soon! Thanks for the review!

**HD-Spartan:** Hmm... interesting idea..Thanks for the review!

**Aqua Roxas:** I will do it! Thanks for the review!

**KK: **Mid terms have already snuck up on me and decapitated me. Anyways, I am glad you like this. Thanks for the review!

**winxfan808:** Take your time. I hope you enjoy them as much as you like this. Thanks for the review!

**random guest:** It isn't stupid! It might be the next chapter actually. Thanks for the review!

**Euphemia li Britannia**

She is optimistic

_(She hopes for a brighter future not only for herself but also for others)_

She is called naive and dense

_(And maybe she is)_

_(But she thinks that it is better to be naive and dense than blind to the sufferings of others)_

Her favorite siblings are Cornelia, Lelouch and Nunnally.

_(They always have time for her)_

She remembers the starry nights when they, along with Lady Marriane, used to go star gazing.

_(The stars seemed so far away yet... when she glanced at the faces of the people with her, she thinks that the brightest of them are present on Earth)_

It doesn't take long for the illusion of happiness to shatter and sad reality to sit in.

_(She remembers Cornelia's pale face and shaking hands)_

_(She remembers being told that she cannot see Lady Marianne's body)_

_(She remembers Lelouch hunched over Nunnally's body in the medical center as he whispers his pleas for her to wake up and assurances he will protect her)_

_(And she feels her heart clench)_

She decides to do everything she could for the pair of siblings.

She would stand by them and give them all the emotional support they needed.

But she never did get a chance.

Just weeks after Lady Marianne's death, they are exiled.

_(And she is displayed another side of the Royal Life)_

_(Abandon those who are weak and only can move forward)_

She wants to do something- anything.

But she is a child.

_(So she sits curled up against Cornelia and cries her heart out)_

She grows up too soon for her taste.

_(At least when she was small, she could stay naive and dense)_

She is afraid.

_(When Cornelia goes for a battle, she says a silent prayer)_

_(She had already lost two of her beloved siblings)_

_(She didn't want to lose her sister too)_

It hits her hard when Clovis death is announced.

_(In the same place where Lelouch and Nunnally perished)_

It chills her when she hears that he is killed without anyone's notice.

_(And she wonders if they are cursed)_

When she hears that Cornelia is going to Area 11 she requests to come along.

She decides that it's time for her to act her age.

_(She knows deep inside that it is related to the fact that she wants to see the place Clovis, Lelouch and Nunnally had perished)_

She looks at the green, green eyes of the claimed murderer of Clovis and wonders if the innocence present in them is as deceiving as the fleeting moments of happiness in life.

Zero.

Her breath catches when she sees the flair with which he controls the pieces in his hand.

_(Like he is a puppet master with the control of all the strings and others are mere puppets)_

And, for some reason, it reminds her of someone though she cant pinpoint who.

_(And she is glad to know that the hardened innocence in the accused person's green, green eyes are not a lie)_

But she is a curious person.

She wants to know more about him when he attends the court hearing despite having a chance to escape.

For him, she is just a girl who randomly fell from the sky- or window.

_(And she asks him to call her Euphie because she doesn't want to him to be closed off- because for once, she wants to act like she is a normal person with no responsibilities)_

_(A normal girl enjoying life)_

But she still wants to understand.

So she asks Suzaku to take her to the Ghettos.

_(And she notices the dimness in his eyes at the mention of that word)_

Looking at the broken down areas where the Elevens -Japanese, her mind supplies easily- stays, she feels disgust at being a part of the people who were responsible for this.

Looking at the boy by her side, Suzaku, she notices the guilt in his eyes

And she understands.

_(The self loathing is clear in those green eyes and she hates it)_

When she sees Knightmare Frames engaged in a battle, and Suzaku going forward to fight, she decides to step forward.

_(She isn't a small child anymore)_

_(She can no longer hide behind her childish fantasies and naive dreams)_

_(She has to step forward and try to make it a reality)_

She hates the way Suzaku quickly bows down when he finds out her identity

_(And she is no longer a normal girl)_

She doesn't understand why Cornelia harbors hatred towards the Ele- Japanese.

_(Even though she suspects that it has something to do with the deaths of their siblings)_

At Lake Kawaguchi, she could've sat quietly.

Allowed the abuse to continue.

Save her own skin.

But she isn't that kind of a person.

_('You shouldn't be so soft hearted Euphie.' Clovis comments lightly._

_Puffing out her cheeks, Euphie pouts. "But Brother, those people needed help and I helped them."_

_"They are commoners." And Clovis says it with disdain._

_"Euphie." Schneizel gets hr attention. "There are times when being soft hearted is good." At that Euphie smiles but it quickly disappears when he continues,"But more often, being soft hearted is a weakness. It's no use having a soft heart if it hinders you from making decisions.")_

She stands up and defends the commoner girl.

She asks for a meeting with their leader.

_(And looking at the thankful look on the girl's face, she doesn't regret standing up)_

She felt a slight shock go through her system when she sees the dead bodies of the terrorists that had imprisoned them.

But she is surprised when she feels sure of the fact that she wouldn't be harmed

_(There is something hauntingly familiar about Zero)_

_(Something in her aches as she stands facing him)_

_(Something in her mind clicks when he comments about her still being the same)_

And she suspects.

She is curious.

She wants to know for sure.

So she forces Cornelia to take her along with her to Narita.

_(Even if she is shocked at the amount of destruction Zero had caused, she doesn't say anything)_

_(After all, she is just a foolish figure head)_

_(Who knows more than she should)_

She hopes in her heart that her sister would return safely.

_(And that Zero is who she thinks he is)_

But she feels like all the hope is lost when she sees Cornelia cornered and about to be defeated.

_(And she now hopes that Zero isn't who she thinks he is)_

_(She doesn't think she can bear it if he is the one to hurt her sister otherwise)_

She smiles as she sees Suzaku mouths Euphie.

_(She feels like a normal girl again)_

And, Cornelia is saved.

_(But she still doesn't know whether her suspicions are true or not)_

_(But she vows to find out)_

She finds Japanese people beautiful.

Despite being subjected to a life of poverty and discrimination they have an unconscious elegance.

_(It is hidden by hopelessness in some but shines brightly in others)_

As she sees Suzaku battling the Black Knights who had come to free Tohdoh, she can't help but notice the hidden elegance in the movements of his Knightmare.

_(She can hear a guard whispering to his fellow mate. "The Princess must give the prize to the painting of His Majesty. It is magnificent and made by a highly regarded Britannian Family heir.")_

_(And she feels like telling them that it isn't the painter that matters but the painting)_

_(And she finds it sad that the talent is being pushed down just because of discrimination)_

And, in a split second decision, she declares Suzaku Kururugi as her Knight.

_(And despite it being made on the spot, she knows that what she did was right)_

_(She knows that Suzaku will protect her with his heart)_

She earns the disapproval of most of the nobles with this action.

She feels disappointed that even Cornelia didn't agree.

_(Nor did she expect her to)_

_(But, for the first time in her life, she stands her ground and doesn't back down)_

At Kamine Island, she rushes forward to stop Schneizel from destroying the Lancelot along with Suzaku.

_(And Zero)_

The next thing she knows, she is facing Zero.

She voices her suspicions.

_("Lelouch?")_

And is happy to find that it is right.

_(The violet eyes are as bright as she remembers though there is a lurking darkness in them)_

_(And even though she feels fear at what it could mean, in her elation she manage to ignore it)_

She knows that he is equally happy to see her.

That night, she dreams about the old times as she finds out that two of her beloved siblings are alive.

_(She wants to meet Nunnally but is afraid to ask Lelouch in case he doesn't want to meet her again)_

She doesn't find it hard to promise not to tell anyone about his identity.

_(Especially after Lelouch tells her the reason for his rebellion)_

_(She couldn't possibly hate him for killing Clovis)_

_(Cause she understands)_

_(And she knows that if Cornelia is there in his place she would've done the same thing)_

She feels broken when Suzaku gives back his batch.

_('I killed my father')_

_(And yet, for some reason she still doesn't hate him)_

_(But she is no longer a free girl)_

Meeting the commoner girl from the Lake Kawaguchi incident, she is reminded of the fact that everyone has something special in them.

It might not seem so special at first but it still might play an important role in someone else's life.

_(Just like how Suzaku had entered her life and changed it without realizing it)_

So she thanks Nina with all her heart for making her realize she should've known all along and runs to express it.

_(Because she feels like she is soaring through the sky like a bird and nothing can stop her)_

Then she finds out that Suzaku has been sent to fight the old Japanese Govt.

_(And the bird is shot, and she falls to the ground)_

Seeing him fight, something in her tells that he wasn't fighting to win.

_(That he would leave her and go)_

So she doesn't hesitate to order him to love her

_(Because she already knows that he does)_

And, for a moment, she thinks that everything will be fine. That he would survive.

_('Please, tell my friends that I transferred somewhere else.')_

_('You have to live!' She screams in desperation.)_

_(And then Lelouch appears)_

She is filled with delight when Suzaku and Lelouch fight together.

They are the two most important people in the world to her.

_(And she can't help but marvel the way they both danced around each other)_

_(Perfectly synchronized like they had done this a thousand times before)_

_(Like they are two puzzle pieces meant to fit in together)_

The only reason she goes to Ashford Academy is to see Suzaku but she meets someone who she didn't expect to see so soon.

_(Nunnally?')_

As the sisters talk, it feels as if no time has passed and that they were still in Aries Villa discussing who would marry Lelouch.

_(But seeing Nunnally sitting on the wheelchair with her eyes closed, she knows that she can no longer afford illusions)_

_(She makes up her mind)_

She likes the way they three sit and talk about things like there is nothing else in the world to worry about

_(And how she wishes it would last)_

Somehow, she is astonished to learn that Suzaku and Lelouch study together

_(She recalls the graceful dance of Knightmares as they worked together and decides that she shouldn't be surprised that they are friends)_

In another on the spot decision, she declares the creation of SAZ.

_(So that she, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku can be happy together)_

She is delighted when she has the support of Schneizel

She is sure she can succeed.

She waits on the podium with the other representatives behind her and the Japanese people in front of her.

She is worried but she knows hat he will come.

Even when he requests a private audience she doesn't panic.

_(Because he is her beloved brother)_

She manages to convince him to join her

She is amused when he reveals his plan.

_('Do you think I would shoot you?')_

_(And Lelouch smiles that smile which makes him look even more mysterious than his Zero mask)_

_('I have my ways')_

The last thing she knows is snatching the gun from Lelouch and making her way to the podium.

Then blank.

_('Will you all please die?')_

Her voice is enthusiastic as she asks it to the crowd of people assembled in front of her.

Gasps of outrage and shock are heard.

She can vaguely hear the screams of her beloved brother screaming from behind for her to stop.

But she has something she has to do.

_(She smiles)_

_(She is no longer a normal girl)_

_(She is Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, the 3rd princess of the Empire of Britannia)_

And she will not allow anyone to come in middle of what she wants to do

_(Even if there is a small voice at the back of her mind that screams, cries and begs for her to stop)_

_(She ignores it)_

She is deliberately raises the gun and fires.

_(And it sounds loud in the shocked silence that envelops the stadium after her request)_

It's only when the old man falls to his knees, gasping, does everyone finally start to panic.

And she gives her orders

_('Princess Euphemia Li Britannia commands the Britannian Forces to kill all the Japanese. Don't leave a single one alive.')_

_(And pandemonium breaks out)_

When the bullets in her gun get over, she doesn't hesitate to jump into a Knightmare.

_(She feels like there is something wrong. That she is doing something she shouldn't)_

_(But she is too far gone to listen to it)_

Climbing out of the frame, she searches among the rubble for a gun.

_(Her mind tells her that she shouldn't be searching among bodies like it is normal, everyday thing but she couldn't bring herself to feel horrified)_

_(And somewhere, a small part of her that is still the same old Euphie, cries in anguish at the deaths she has caused)_

That's when she sees him.

Zero. Lelouch.

Her mind immediately links him as a Britannian

_(As her beloved brother)_

She thinks that he has come to offer his help.

He points a gun at her.

_('Euphie... you were my first love.')_

Time seemed to slow down as she looks at the bullet hurtling towards her and looks up as it hits her chest.

_(The blood blossoms on her chest and she feels a stabbing pain)_

_(Tears prickle her eyes as she struggles to understand what happened)_

_(She feels like she is slowly losing herself)_

_(Is she Euphie or is she Euphemia?)_

_(Is she a normal girl or is she a princess?)_

_(She could no longer tell)_

And then, suddenly, she is being lifted into the sky by a frame.

_(She has often dreamed of flying into the sky like a free bird)_

She could hear someone begging to save her life.

She wants to say that as long as others are happy she is fine with losing her life but somehow she can't muster enough energy.

_(Since when did things seem so hollow?)_

As she fights to keep her eyes open, she spots the one person who makes her feel like a normal young girl in love.

_(And despite something in her telling her to kill him, the old normal Euphie who is in love with him comes to the forefront and talks)_

_('Suzaku... Did I make the Japanese people happy?')_

_(And she doesn't understand why is he crying. Yes, she might not live but at least his people are happy)_

_(Her vision quickly blurs and she can feel tears leak from her eyes)_

She knows that she is only one person against an army of many.

She knows that she cannot change the world by her own.

She knows that her innocence and optimism in the world might one day lead to her death.

But she hopes that through her death, new lives will be created.

For the world, for the Japanese people, for Zero, For Suzaku, for Lelouch and for Nunnally.

_(And there is still a last frozen smile on her lips as her eyes dim and she closes them, never to open them again)_

* * *

She looks at the events taking place after her death.

Her heart clenches when she looks at all the destruction she has caused.

_(Even if she doesn't have any physical heart anymore, she still feels the pain)_

She wanted to make a better world for the people around her but she isn't able to.

Despite everything that happened she cannot bring herself to blame her brother

_(Maybe it is because she seen him shed tears after killing her)_

_(Maybe it's because of the fact that he confessed before shooting her)_

_(Whatever the reason might be, she could never hate him)_

She now understands things she didn't before.

About geass, about immortals, about everything

_(About how the world actually works behind the scenes)_

She wants to ask Suzaku not to do anything rash

But she knows that he will blame himself for her death and set out to correct it

_(She feels scared when she sees the hatred burning in Suzaku's eyes)_

_(She feels even more scared when she finds that it is directed towards Lelouch)_

_(She finds out that they are friends for a long time when she hears them talk and wonders if hatred has blinded Suzaku too much for him to see what he still has left instead of pining after what he has already lost)_

She doesn't like the fact that Cornelia too is driven by vengeance.

_(Is it all her fault?)_

She sighs in relief when Lelouch leaves Cornelia alive

_(Because she knows that despite how Lelouch acts, he is never actually heartless)_

She wants to ask Lelouch to run away when he goes to Kamine Island.

She knows Suzaku is waiting there.

She looks on as Suzaku points a gun at Lelouch

_(And for the first time, she is scared of what Suzaku would do)_

_(The hatred in his green, green eyes made it seem even more green an it reminds her of poison)_

_(She just hopes that the poison doesn't destroy him and Lelouch)_

She hates the fact that Lelouch lies to Suzaku about what actually happened.

_(That he would want to hide himself behind the mask of a cold hearted person while in reality he was as lonely as Suzaku)_

She was always scared of her Father when she was alive.

But now, she merely feels angry at the man who she had once called Father.

_(And she doesn't know what to feel that it is Suzaku (her happy, cheerful and smiling Suzaku who was Lelouch's friend) who had ragged her brother to him)_

She is unable to see as their Father erases Lelouch's memories.

_(Of Lady Marianne, of Nunnally, Of herself and everything that ever mattered to him)_

As time passes, she feels her anger at Suzaku for what he did slowly draining only to be replaced by a deep sadness.

_(As she sees him inducted in the Knight of the Rounds and turn into a killing machine, she hopes that someone would save him)_

_(She had tried)_

_(But some lives are not destined to be saved)_

_(And that she is something she cannot accept)_

She sees Cornelia searching for the geass order.

_(Her sister, her best friend)_

_(The only person she loves more than Suzaku and Lelouch)_

She hopes that her sister would return to Britannia and live peacefully.

_(She wants to stop her from walking on the path of destruction like Lelouch did)_

_(But she is helpless)_

She sees Nunnally sit alone in her room at nights and cry herself to sleep.

_(She wants to comfort her but there is nothing she could do except watch the small girl who had been thrust into the cruel world without the support of her brother who had always been there)_

She also sees Lelouch.

Seeing him get along with others so nicely she wonders if what happened is for the best.

_(If Lelouch is happy then...)_

_(But she remembers Suzaku's anger, Cornelia's determination and Nunnally's tears and decides that it isn't for the best)_

She isn't surprised when she sees the red head girl who had abandoned him come back to save him

_(And she thanks the girl for doing everything she could to save Lelouch despite the risks)_

And the Messiah has returned.

_(And she fears of what this would mean for Suzaku, Cornelia, Nunnally and the people connected to them)_

She doesn't want Nunnally to be against Lelouch.

She doesn't think Lelouch would be able to fight Nunnally.

Yet he tries.

And then Nunnally takes a decision.

_('I will recreate the Special Administrative Zone of Japan.')_

_(And she is assaulted with memories of dead bodies, blood all over her clothes, Suzaku's desperate tears, Lelouch's confession)_

_(She feels fear creeping in her at the thought of the same thing happening)_

She knows that Lelouch would do everything in his power to prevent it.

_(But she can't help but be scared)_

She waits with a bated breath when Suzaku tries to decide whether to let the Zero's go.

She lets it out when Suzaku acts like her Suzaku

Seeing Lelouch with his friends at Ashford Academy she wonders how could he have turned to be Zero

_(She is happy that he has someone to look after him when there is no one else)_

_(She knows that his friends care a lot about him even if he acts aloof)_

She doesn't know what to think when she sees Suzaku and Lelouch work together once again

_(Even if it a small reflexive thing as saving the life of a friend, she is glad that they are together)_

She sees the girl being killed.

_(And she has a feeling that it isn't going to be good for Lelouch)_

_(And she is proved right when he is hunched over the girl's body crying for the loss of a close friend)_

She sees the same hatred in his eyes that Suzaku had after her death.

_(And she fears for Lelouch's sanity)_

She is happy that Suzaku is reconsidering the fact that Lelouch might have done it on purpose.

But she isn't happy when Kanon arrives, taking away any chance of them both working together.

She recognizes the girl who had helped her stand by Suzaku

_(And she is horrified at what her death had caused people to turn into)_

_(Suzaku, Nina, Cornelia...)_

As Lelouch is betrayed by the Black Knights and sets out to stand against their father, she prays and hopes that he wins.

And he does

_(She feels the shock when she finds out that Marianne was always alive)_

_(She had only felt the presence of Charles in the World of C and no one else)_

_(And she wonders how can sweet and gentle and brave Lady Marianne be so willing to sacrifice her own children in the name of a better world)_

And when Marianne offers him a chance to talk with her, she fears that he might agree.

_(But he has grown out of the resentment)_

_(He still retains some of his sanity and declines the offer)_

_(And she is thankful)_

After destroying his parents, she wonders what would Lelouch do.

And she gets her answer.

Zero Requiem

_(She never expects Schneizel to be so ruthless and kill all their siblings)_

_(That too with Nunnally's hands)_

_(And she understands by what he meant by 'casting away a gentler side to bring peace to the world')_

_(Not that she can support it)_

She is happy that Cornelia still has the same sense of honor and tries to stop Schneizel

_(In vain)_

After the bitter war, Lelouch emerged victorious.

_(And she is left with a bitter feeling at the thought of the last part of the plan)_

She hopes that Suzaku will decline

_(Lelouch is his best friend and he shouldn't be able to kill him...)_

But days slowly ticked by and the final day arrives.

She tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

_(She doesn't need her eyes to see whats happening)_

To save the world, two of the most important people in her life _(and death)_ gave up their happiness.

_(She can hear the chanting though she is far away from it all)_

_(She can hear the heart wrecking sobs of Nunnally and imagine the despair on the faces of the Black Knights)_

_(She could also hear the small prayer by a soul damned to suffer an eternity of loneliness as her last hope of freedom dies)_

But when she opens her eyes, there is a smile on her face.

Despite everything that happened Lelouch achieved what he wanted to achieve.

And he could finally rest in peace.

It wouldn't be long before they would be joined by their loved ones and they might be able to start over, in a new life.

There might be problems and conflicts but she knows that the people who knew the true Lelouch would do everything in their power to keep the world peaceful

_(She knows that Suzaku and Cornelia would look after Nunnally in place of Lelouch)_

There might be many more obstacles to overcome until peace is finally achieved but for now...

But for now, all is well.

**Author Notes: You can ask me any questions you have in the review and I will make sure to reply you. Thanks for reading and review if you can!**


End file.
